


Love in an Elevator

by triptocaine



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eddie Brock being the perfect man, Eddie Brock wears really tight turtlenecks, Eddie Brock wears suits, M/M, Peter Parker being the little shithead he is, Slow Build, Some chapters deal with depression/anxiety/self-blame, but Eddie Brock wearing nice clothes and smelling nice will help, rated m recently for pantless peter and dream blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptocaine/pseuds/triptocaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker took the elevator down from floor 24 every day at 8:14 every morning. And then took the elevator back up to floor 24 every day at 6:18 at night. And every day he managed to take the elevator without any interruptions. No extra stops, no extra time wasted. Clock work.</p>
<p>Ding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> For my Venom because they're going back to school and I needed to write more of these two in a fluff environment. Title is based on Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator".

Peter Parker took the elevator down from floor 24 every day at 8:14 every morning. And then took the elevator back up to floor 24 every day at 6:18 at night. And every day he managed to take the elevator without any interruptions. No extra stops, no extra time wasted. He never knew how or why he managed to get those exact times on the dot every time, but he did. It always made him exactly five minutes early for class in the morning, and when he got back there was enough time to make some dinner before his favourite cop show started at 7. Even considering that the elevator moved slow. Clock work.

It was nice to have the elevator all to himself. He got to put his heavy backpack onto the floor without hurting anyone’s feet or feelings. Chemistry, biology, physics and theory books filled the bag to the brim, with other necessities. Every day he ran and moved like clockwork, getting to and from ESU with ease and no interruptions.

The teen looked up, surprised at the quick ride of going down. As he moved to get his bag up and over his shoulder, he paused. That was _too quick_. He checked his watch. 8:14 still. He looked up at the floor number glowing overhead. Floor 20. This was… unusual. He carefully placed his backpack on his shoulders as the door opened up.

The first thing Peter saw was a suit. A well-pressed, crisp, steel toned suit with a matching tie and a brightly coloured paisley pocket square ever so neatly tucked in. His eyes fell to the well-polished shoes and he was almost stunned at the fact that the suit was so perfectly fit on a body, he now noticed as his eyes moved back up, of such a large caliber. It was then that his eyes caught onto the suit-wearer’s face. And Peter wish he had just kept looking at the polished dress shoes.

A jaw, so perfectly structured and perfectly strong that it was better than being chiseled by gods; a face so stern in appearance, that Peter wasn’t sure if he was safe. Warm toned skin, almost golden, shone through, framing such bright blue eyes. Strong features held under flaxen blonde hair.

Peter was awestruck.

The man straightened himself as he stepped inside and took a glance at the numbers pressed and moved his arm to carefully press the button stationed below the one that was already lit up. Parking Level 2.

A soft silence came over the small space that Peter was unsure of how to handle. Even though his face didn’t follow the man, now standing next to him, his gaze did. Taking in and absorbing features he’d only seen in games and in comic art (much like Superman’s strong features, but this guy looked like he could kill someone with one glance). It was when the man looked over to Peter that his eyes shot forward, fear lacing his irises.

“ESU, huh?”

Oh no his voice was deep and flowed so smoothly that ran shivers down Peter’s back.

“Took a few business classes there a couple years ago. Good school. What are you majoring in?”

Peter gulped, remembering Aunt May’s words from when he was young about not talking to strangers.

“I’m majoring in science studies and bio-chemical research.”

The man let out a soft whistle as he slipped his hands into his pockets, a sign of comfort.

“Smart kid.”

“Thanks.”

Peter felt his head becoming light. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die? The security camera had been broken in this elevator for so long that he was sure this man could get away with murder. And then the teen made a mental side note that he needed to stop watching so many murder mystery cop shows and horror/thriller movies and remind himself that it wasn’t likely to happen.

“Wait, you said a couple years ago, did you not attend ESU?”

What was he doing? What was Peter _doing_? He was starting up and continuing small talk with a man he never met.

“No, I moved here about six years ago from San Francisco. I attended college there and graduated there with a degree in journalism. Eddie Brock, by the way. Pleasure to meet you.”

The man, Eddie, removed his right hand from his pocket and shifted so his entire front was facing towards Peter with his hand extended. The teen shifted his face and looked up at the now, much softer featured face with a warm and introductive smile, and felt himself go queasy. This man could not be real he was far too attractive. Peter extended his own right hand and firmly grasped the man’s. He could have ogled at the sight of the size difference of their hands.

“Peter Parker. Just don’t call me Petey.”

That merited a laugh from the man as their hands unclasped, leaving a bizarre and cold emptiness on Peter’s palm. He was scared and enchanted at the same time.

Peter’s stop. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he fixed himself as he stood closer to the door of the elevator.

“Have fun in class.”

The teen turned his head over his shoulder and nodded, giving a warm smile and letting out a soft ‘thanks’ to the newly acquainted man. His heart started beating faster as the door opened. He half expected to feel the hand on his shoulder and get pulled back to be killed on the elevator, quickly and cleanly, only to be carried to the man’s car, brought to some empty place and buried and be forgotten about. But, the doors opened, Peter stepped out and started walking away, and the doors closed behind him as he walked out of the front of the building and towards the college.

Clock work was broken that day, as he arrived two minutes early to class, instead of his routine five. The whole day, he couldn’t stop thinking about his routine. His clock work. His mind was three minutes behind, still caught in the structure of the man’s, Eddie’s, face. His mind tried to redraw the exact spot where he was sure he saw some form of stubble coming in. How brightly blue his eyes were. How large his hands were. Clock work was broken.

On his walk home, Peter picked himself up a jug of iced tea, knowing that that would make it so he would return to his apartment at 6:19 instead. Only one minute late, which he was okay with. It was only one minute. And his clock work had already been broken today.

Walking back into the apartment building, he pressed the call button for the elevator, patiently waiting for it. Wait. Peter never had to wait for the elevator. It was always right there. Right there on ground floor. His heart began stammering again, mind filling with the possibilities that could happen. Was it broken? He didn’t mind climbing the stairs, but today he had all his books and that was more of a workout he cared for. Was someone using it? This would mean his clock work was shifting again.

_Ding ding._

The doors opened slowly. And there he was. Crisp, steel blue suit with matching tie. Colourful paisley printed pocket square. Perfectly polished dress shoes. His eyes went up and met with those bright blue eyes again. He carefully stepped into the small space and lowered his bag onto the floor again, holding his jug of iced tea close as he quickly pressed the button for floor 24.

“How was class Peter?”

The man was starting small talk again. Peter wasn’t good with this sort of thing. He wasn’t good at all.

“Went well. We did an experiment with some potassium chlorate and sulfuric acid.”

“Oh? And how did that go? No one got hurt did they?”

 _Well,_ Peter quietly thought to himself. _If you exclude the boy that didn’t know what he was doing and burned off about an inch chunk of hair off his poor lab partner’s hair._

“No, no one got hurt. It was just a fun experiment we decided to do because it was a free day. But it makes a purple flame. Did some other stuff with potassium chlorate and citrate and nitrate too.”

“You’re telling me all these things and I have no idea what you’re talking about. Science wasn’t my best subject.”

“That’s alright, your writing skills could most likely outmatch mine any day. And your journalism skills. The only good things I can write are lab reports.”

The both let out a laugh as Peter lowered his tense guard, to be a bit more relaxed in Eddie’s presence. Peter looked up at the numbers slowly going up.

“Are you new here? I’ve never seen you in the lobby before.”

Peter’s own question shocked him. Why did he want to know? Why was he talking at all other than a few words here or there?

“Oh no, been in this building for about half a year. Today I was just running early, and ended up coming back a little late.”

Coincidence. Everything was just pure coincidence. His clock work breaking was because Eddie on the one day in six months, had decided to go to work just a few minutes early. And then proceed to come back a few minutes late.

“Though I think I might go in a bit earlier more often now.”

That caught Peter’s attention.

“See you around Pete.”

The door opened and closed before Peter could even think of a response. Wait. Wait. WAIT. _WAIT._ Did Eddie just? Was that? His shoulders to his cheeks went red as his body went into autopilot, going back to his apartment, dropping his book bag on his couch, throwing off his shoes, placing his tea into the fridge, crawling onto the floor and staring up at the ceiling.

Was that kindness?

Or… _flirting_?

Peter made dinner late than night and was twelve minutes late into watching his show.

His clock work was broken.


	2. Tuesday

Peter was afraid to take the elevator again. Well, he wasn’t afraid. He was nervous. Not even nervous. He was… excited? He felt as if he were the lead role in a play, and knew every single line and how to annunciate every syllable and which direction to face his feet and body and it was the night before the show and he just had to pee so bad, but the director was already putting on his introduction speech so he couldn’t go pee and his performance was going to be ruined because he didn’t take the option of going to the bathroom ten minutes ago!

He gripped his head. 8:10. He had to. What was the off chance that the man in the suit, Eddie Brock, was going to keep his word and show up to work just a few minutes earlier? Peter quickly threw the statistics in his head and felt his face furiously flush at the idea of the perfect man standing next to him and small talking him.

_Small talking._

It wasn’t even that bad, right? Just a few words here or there. No back story. No having to explain himself. No having to go into deep detail about himself. Right? Right. Peter threw on his back pack and jumped into his shoes, grabbing his wallet and keys and heading off, waiting for the elevator and stepping inside.

Small talk? Hi, how are you today? Oh, I’m good, how are you doing? I’m doing great, thanks. I hear it’s supposed to rain later today, did you grab an umbrella? I have one in my car for situations like that. Oh that’s good. I keep one in the front of my backpack, just in case. What else are you hiding in there? Just some mints, gum, extra pencils, essentials. Smart kid.

Peter looked up from staring at his toes and mumbling to himself to stare at the perfectly fitted gray suit and matching tie with a dark purple and light blue striped pocket square. Peter was starting to wonder if he should start dressing up nice so he wouldn’t have to feel so… college student next to this specimen.

“Morning Pete.”

Eddie stepped in, pressing the Parking Level 2 button and slipping his hands back into his pockets.

“Good morning Mr. Brock.”

Did he have to be so formal? When he had thought about him, he always labelled him as ‘the man in the suit’. Because, well, he’s never seen someone so well dressed. He wasn’t even sure his professors had suits like the ones Eddie had.

“Pete, I never got to ask you how old you are. I’m assuming you’re 20, but I may not be correct.”

Wait, no. Don’t ask that! Peter was going to ask about the weather! _Small talk!_

“Nope, 21 actually. 22 in August. You? It’s hard to tell because I don’t know if you look you’re age or younger or older.”

This was not going according to plan. This is not what he practiced! Now he was the actor for a lead role he couldn’t even fulfill. Where was his understudy! Who was his understudy? Did he even have an understudy?

“I’m 26. I know, I look a lot older than what I am, and let me tell you. It helps.”

Peter’s eyes widened. Okay. He was bachelor age and he looked like he could be in his thirties. Is that what stress did to people? Or is that more of a ‘like fine wine’ situation. Peter wasn’t sure. He stared back down at his fingers and twiddled them around. His eyes moved over to stare at the suit, just ever so perfectly framing some muscles that were trying to show through.

“…I… heard it was supposed to rain later today.”

There came a soft chuckle from the man in the suit. A soft, warm chuckle that started to grow into a low laugh and then into something that rumbled through his chest and left wakes in its trail. Peter looked up like he had done something wrong. Eddie turned to him with a grin on his face.

“Did you practice that?”

Peter’s eyes widened. His cover was blown. Eddie knew. The man in the suit knew. He knew what was happening. He knew that Peter was awful at small talking. The teen wasn’t sure how he knew, but he did.

“I’m not exactly the best at small talking…”

He was a fool. A fool for believing that he could get away with rehearsing a small talk conversation. How could he be so stupid? Alright, next time, he was going to look it up on a video or a how-to or something.

“It’s alright. Gave me a kick out of it, though. So let me ask you a better question. Why’d you choose to go to ESU for whatever science thing you’re doing?”

Peter hesitated. That wasn’t a better question. That was a question that unlocked part of his tragic backstory. Should he lie? No, he was a journalist, one way or another he would probably figure it out by asking more questions or asking other people.

“I got a free ride into ESU, actually. Received an award, to be precise. And as for the science part? Well, my Dad was a scientist. So… it just sorta runs in the family.

Peter was pleading, _begging_ that Eddie didn’t mention his father. _Begging_ he didn’t ask anymore questions. He wanted to go to class today. No talking about his past, no talking about his future. Just wanted to go to class and maybe think about something else.

Oh thank god. Oh holy crap. Peter felt himself release a breath he didn’t know he was holding and every one of his muscles relaxed as he slung his bag over his shoulders.

“I’m sure your father is very proud of you.”

His heart fell. Shattered, even. Not a lot, but just enough to know he would be asking himself the same question over and over again in class. _Is my father proud of me?_ Normally, it would never bother him. He didn’t really have a father. He had an Aunt. He once had an Uncle, and he was more father to him than anything.

_I wouldn’t know._

Peter wanted to reply, but he kept walking. Not looking over his shoulder. Not turning back. Not saying anything to the man in the suit. He just made his way towards his college. Two minutes early, instead of five.

_Is my father proud of me?_

He needed to stop asking. The whole day he was just trying to push the question aside. He tried to find things that his father would be proud of him for. But his mind just kept going back to Uncle Ben and Aunt May. The two most important people in his life. They’re proud of him. He knew that. Uncle Ben didn’t show it often, but Aunt May said that he always was proud of Peter. And Aunt May? Well she tells him everyday he calls.

_Peter,_ she would say. _I know you’ve had a hard life. But look at you. My little star pupil. My going to be big name scientist. I wish Ben could see you like this…  Oh, I’m so proud of you!_

That drew a smile to his lips. Yeah. Aunt May was proud of him. So it didn’t matter what his Dad thought, or how he felt at this point. He had one person who stood by him. And that was enough for Peter.

The teen, upon leaving the campus, had forgotten that yes, it was supposed to rain later today, and did in fact actually forget his umbrella. He wasn’t sure where it went, but there he was, having to rush back to the apartment building in a downpour. Sheets upon sheets of rain dredged through his clothes and soaked him to the bone. His books were probably going to need to sit by the fan tonight.

Walking into the lobby, he shook himself off a bit, groaning as his shoes squeaked on the floor and left puddles behind. Pressing the button, he realized he was waiting again. Oh no.

_Ding ding._

The door opened to show off a completely dry Eddie Brock with his hands in his pockets. Peter wanted to cry. Wanted to turn around and just take the stairs to get to his floor. He took some wet and sloppy steps into the elevator. There was an odd silence for a moment.

“Did… you forget that it was going to rain today?”

HA. A comedian. The teen was so tempted to slosh his wet body all over Eddie’s just so he could see the expression on his face when his perfectly pressed suit would be completely drenched in rain water.

“I forgot my umbrella in my room, most likely.”

Eddie gave a soft chuckle as Peter threw him a glace. The blonde man stifled his laugh behind his hand and looked down at the grumpy teen.

“What?”

“It’s not funny! I’m creating enough water to give a car wash ten months of water.”

“A car isn’t going to need a wash after the rain today, that you so cleverly forgot about, yet rehearsed at the same time… Hmmm…”

“A-are you—“

Peter let out an awkward snort through his nose and tried to hold back his own laughter.

“Are you mocking me? Are you making fun of me?”

Peter tried so hard not to let out another laugh as the blonde nodded and tousled the teen’s moppy wet hair. Little droplets of cold water flew everywhere before the blonde brought his hand back and shook it.

“Like a wet dog. At least you smell better.”

The teen let out a soft growl in response, giving another laugh before trying to wring out some of the rain in his hair and shirt.

Already?

“Make sure to get warm and dry, Pete. Don’t forget dry.”

“Thanks Mr. Brock. I’ll try.”

And the door closed. That was… unexpected. He had fun with… with a stranger. Well, acquaintance? He knew his name, age, where he came from, his major from before, the fact he took some classes at ESU and that he lived on the 20th floor in the same building he did.

Eddie knew just about the same, if not a bit more about Peter. Would that make them acquaintances? He didn’t know if there was a certain amount of time you had no know somebody or how much you knew about them before you got to call them friend. But they just shared a really good laugh and Peter enjoyed himself.

But other than that, there wasn’t much else. So yeah. Acquaintance. Besides, they met four times. He’s had people in his class that he didn’t even know their names.

Walking out of the elevator and into his complex, he kicked off his wet shoes, dropped his wet bag, and peeled off his wet clothes. It was then that he noticed his umbrella, staring at him on the counter by the stove.

6:21. He… didn’t mind coming back to his place a few minutes late if it meant he could hang out with Eddie.

Didn’t mind at all.


	3. Wednesday

In the morning, Peter made sure he grabbed his umbrella this time and shoved it into the front pocket of his bag. He was not going to become Niagara Falls in the lobby again. Even if it wasn’t supposed to rain again. Or, at all for the rest of the week. But he needed to start following that ‘if need and not have’ or ‘have and not need’ whatever rule. He was almost running late. As in, he was running late. No thanks to his alarm clock deciding to not go off at the right time, and set off thirty minutes later. So now he was trying to pull his pants on as quickly as he could with a tooth brush almost half way down his throat and shoving an umbrella into his bag.

_Crrrrkk—KKRRKkKBOOHM._

Wait, what? He looked out the window to see thunder and lightning echoing off the sky and rain start falling against his window.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Checking the time, he almost grimaced. 8:15. He was going to be late. And to make matters worse, he heard the push and pull of the gears in the hallway, signifying that the elevator was already on its way down to the main floor. The man in the suit had already stepped into it. Peter was sure that Eddie cause him eternal time management skills of a bird that didn’t know when to migrate. He’ll have to thank him later.

Finally pulling his pants on, he slung his backpack around his shoulders and grabbed his keys, jumped into his shoes and started running towards the stairs. At the top, he took a deep breath before quickly as possible, running down them, and maybe skipping the bottom half on most of them. He hated living on the 24th floor of a building that had the worst elevator that moved at about six centimeters per hour.

He was starting to feel the dizziness by the time he hit the tenth floor, but managed through it and nearly broke the stairwell door off of its hinges. Though he had to pause, and start walking, briskly walking, when he hit the lobby. His eyes made a glance towards the front desk, the older woman, Johanna, staring daggers into him. He knew she could strike the fear of God into people, and Peter was a victim. She caught him running in the lobby once and took her wrinkly dark hand and grabbed the shoulder of his shirt (don’t ask how she caught up to catch him, he was pretty sure she teleported), shook him violently, and then just _stared_. With the dark circles under her eyes, freckles lining her skin, dark curly hair pulled back tightly into a bun. But dear lord those eyes. Tired, exhausted, angry. It wasn’t until Peter finally lowered his guard and said ‘sorry ma’am’ that she let go, gave the sweetest smile ever and gave him a quick pat on the head and replied with “Now I bettah not see you runnin’ again,boy. Or I’ll get that skinny white ass kicked outta here before you can say ‘sorry’ again.”

Peter felt the fear. He could still feel the fear. And Johanna never backed off of a threat. It wasn’t until that he was out of the front doors and out of sight that he started running again. He checked his watch. He might make it if he was biking. Maybe driving. But he definitely wasn’t going to make it while running. And it didn’t help that he was kicking up about ten gallons of rain water with every step he took. Before long, his hair was clinging to his face and his glasses were fogged up and too wet to see out of.

_Beep beep!_

He really hoped that that wasn’t a cop.

Turning around, he saw an old Buick of some sort pull up next to him. The passenger window slowly rolled down. Peter begged it wasn’t a stranger. Though it had to of have been, he didn’t recognize the car at all.

“Pete?”

The man in the suit. Though he had to think about how that was actually possible. If Peter was running later, then how to Eddie catch up to him when he had gotten to his car before the teen left?

“H-hi… Mr. Brock.”

“I was wondering where you were this morning. Hop in, I’ll drive you.”

Peter wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. But it was cold, raining, and he was playing classic rock. He took off his bag, opened the car door and stepped inside, closing the window after. It was warm and dry on the inside of his car, sticking his hands up immediately to the heater.

“Thank you, Mr. Brock. I really appreciate it.”

The sound of the left blinker came on, and the man in the suit was back on the road again, moving slow, but definitely moving faster that Peter was when he was running. The teen took this time to look over at Eddie. Different coloured suit today. Dark brown, maybe purple? Hard to tell in the light. He could barely see the pocket square, but he was sure he saw some form of red or orange.

“It’s no issue, really. My office is in the same direction, you’re just one block over. Sometimes I see you walking to school.”

Peter looked at his face to watch the blue eyes squint at the mistake he just spoke.

“That… sounded creepy. Sorry Pete. But if you want, I could drive you in the morning? To school I mean. Might come in handy when it starts getting colder.”

Peter paused, staring at his wet knees and trying to keep his hands close to the heater to make them come back. It was at this moment that Peter looked over and finally noticed Eddie’s hands. He didn’t know why he was so fascinated by them, but he felt something towards them. As the man in the suit began to turn, that’s when he spotted it.

“Mr. Brock, are you married?”

There was a strange silence that over came the two of them. Well, the silence of them and The Police playing softly in the background. There wasn’t a ring, per say. Nothing silver, nothing gold. But Peter knew when someone had worn a ring just long enough that it shows, even after it had been removed. A soft sigh escaped Eddie, causing Peter to look up again at him.

“Was. I divorced about four years ago, though I didn’t stop wearing the ring until about half a year ago. You still didn’t answer my question. You want me to drive you in the morning.”

“..if it’s not too much to ask.”

Eddie nodded as he pulled up to the front of the building, and put the car into park and unlocked the doors.

“Thank you for this. And… sorry about your marriage.”

“I’m over it. Have fun in class.”

Peter nodded as he opened the car door, slung his bag over his shoulders and waved good bye, thanking the man in the suit again before closing the door and running up to class. He was one minute early.

The day moved on, as slowly as it normally did. He really just watched the rain fall outside. Well weather man, looks like you lied again about the rain. Again. He used that time to think though. Mainly about his Aunt and meeting up for a lunch or something on a nice day. They could go to a little café or ice cream parlor so she could get her favourite tea or bizarre flavor of icecream.

And then his mind went to Eddie again. A stranger a few days ago, now he was going to drive him to school every morning? This was strange. But, a good strange. He felt something could come out of this relationship. He wasn’t sure if it was going to be good or bad yet. But it would be something.

When the day was over, the rain had stopped and Peter didn’t have to run to get back to the apartment, which was nice. He was sure he wouldn’t be getting a ride home from Eddie. And even though that would be nice, that he felt was asking too much.

_Ding ding_.

And there he was. The man in the suit.

Purple. Red and orange diamond print.

Giving a smile, Peter stepped in and plopped his bag on the floor, leaning again the wall of the elevator this time. Eddie’s hands were in his pockets again. He wasn’t starting the conversation. _Fuck,_ Peter quietly thought. He’s upset  Eddie. He shouldn’t have asked about it in the first place.

“You alright there, Mr. Brock?”

Eddie’s shoulders dropped, then tensed. Yeah, Peter really upset him. He felt guilty now.

“I’m fine. Water under the bridge. But my turn to ask the question. You have a girlfriend?”

Peter had to think about that. Well, he _did_ have a girlfriend. And well…

“No, I don’t.”

“Boyfriend then?”

Peter’s brow furrowed. That was—well, he shouldn’t really question it. Everyone was in their rightful place to ask. Didn’t affect Peter all that much. He’s gazed at a few, always wondering what it would be like.

“No. Not really in a relationship right now. Not exactly looking either. But if one happens than one happens.”

Eddie turned halfway towards Peter, getting himself comfortable again the wall as well. That was a bit more attractive than it should have been. Maybe these past couple of days it really was flirting and Eddie just wanted to get into the teens pants. Peter wasn’t sure if fantasizing would be good right now.

“Anyone at all in your life? I figured by the way you left yesterday that your father is out of the picture.”

Wow. Smart… guy. He felt if he thought kid, it would be stealing Eddie’s think.

“My aunt. Both Mom and Dad are gone, left when I was a kid. My Uncle was… uh… shot about two years ago.”

“Sorry to hear that. Must be hard.”

Peter shrugged. It was, and he knew it. But he tried not to let it affect him too much. He knew what that could do to some people. And he would never label himself stronger than those, because they were all fighting. He just coped differently.

“Aunt’s been doing a bang up job taking care of me though. So that’s all good. What about you? I know the ex is out of the picture too. You have anyone?”

Eddie pushed himself off the wall and stood back up straight with his hands in his pockets again.

“Mom died when I was a kid, Dad got out of the picture too. Moved here, got married, got fucked over, divorced, got a new job, been okay. I guess that the most special person to me now would be, eh, some kid that likes to pretend to be a fire hose that I see in the elevator.”

Peter gave a cheesy grin.

“Awww, I’m special.”

“Oh, I guess you count too.”

“Hey! Rude!”

They both laughed, Peter a bit longer than Eddie. He needed a good laugh.

“Try not to be late tomorrow Pete.”

And Eddie was out of the elevator and into the hallway. Peter smiled as the machine roared back to life and headed the rest of the way up to the 24th floor. Upon getting into his complex, he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag on the floor. Stretching, he grabbed a glass and poured himself some iced tea. The first thing he did was reset his alarm and made sure it worked.

Placing his glass down, he plopped himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, before slowly closing his eyes, quietly humming The Police to himself. Today was a good day. Sort of. Minus the rain. Minus making Eddie upset. Okay, so half of the day was a good day.

Eh, close enough.

…his umbrella was in his bag this whole time.

“Oh, fuck me.”


	4. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my streak of being able to write a chapter a day. Started school. Started work. I have so many excuses. And none of them will excuse me from being awful at the end of this chapter.

Peter was staring down at his toes, wiggling them and watching the fabric of the shoes move around from where his toes were. He never knew why he was always so fascinated by the movement of his own body. Just the biology behind it, it seemed. There was a smile on his face as he wiggled his toes faster.

The teen looked up and watched as the man in the suit walked in. The classic 007 look today. Black suit with a black bow tie and grey pocket square. Okay, maybe it wasn’t fully a 007 look, but it was to Peter.

“Morning Mr. Brock. What’s with the bowtie? Got something special today.”

Eddie stood quietly next to Peter, hands in his pockets and body straight. He was quiet again today. Peter didn’t know Eddie for very long, but there was always some form of a tell that someone gave when they were upset.

“You okay the—“

Peter didn’t finish his sentence as Eddie’s head snapped towards him, eyes gone dark and face gone grim. Haunting, even. There was a cold sweat beginning to form on his skin, goose bumps and shivers running down his back and arms.

“M-Mr. Brock?”

It was then that the man in the suit grabbed Peter’s shoulder and slammed him against the side of elevator door and kept him locked against it. There was a low hiss, a growl, maybe.

“Who do you think you are?”

When Eddie’s mouth opened there were teeth. Sharp tipped, long, so many teeth. His skin was going black. His eyes were going white. The room around them grew darker as Peter saw tendrils form and start to engulf Eddie, or whatever Eddie had become.

“ _Who do you think you are?_ ”

The tendrils clung to Peter’s body; wet, oily, warm. They smelt like tar, tasted like charcoal. Peter tried screaming and was silenced by the inky mass as Eddie’s body kept deforming more and more into a monster. Gone was his golden skin and perfect jaw. Gone was his flaxen hair and sky eyes. Enter the monster, the demon that was hiding beneath his skin.

Whatever had become of Eddie was cackling, screaming in his face, the jaw gone slack and crooked, daring to devour him. The elevator stopped, and suddenly, they were plummeting.

“No!”

Peter felt the drop in his stomach that caused his legs to lash out and his arms to grasp onto something solid and stationary, only to grab his pillow. His other hand reached for something on the same side which caused him to miss and fall off his bed. His hands quickly grabbed the side of it, holding himself there and keeping himself stable.

His heart was slamming against his chest, his body shaking, sweat dripping down the back of his neck and spine, leaving a cold sensation behind it. His head twisted toward his alarm clock as it started beeping, reminding him of reality.

Peter was now a bit more afraid to use the elevator today than anything, but if he had to try and keep up with the new clockwork, than he would have to.

Standing, he felt a strange and sour taste in his mouth, wanting to get sick.

He kept it simple for breakfast. Wore more comfortable clothing instead of his normal upkeep of whatever hipster trend he was trying to keep up with. Slipped on his shoes, grabbed his backpack and he was out the door.

The teen stepped in and moved to his side of elevator. The dream had been so vivid. Something that probably wasn’t going to leave his mind so easily. He was just hoping that Eddie wouldn’t be wearing what he was in his dream. Why was Eddie so nicely dressed in his dream? Now he was actually curious. But the image of the creature that his subconscious so nicely made instantly took over and Peter was a little less curious.

Peter was begging, hoping. _Don’t be wearing a bow tie. Don’t be wearing a bow tie._

And it was the first thing he saw. Bow tie. He was frightening and eternally grateful. It was a bow tie, yes. But it was a dark and earthy green. Matching pocket square. Still the black suit. Eddie gave Peter a smile as he stepped in and slipped his hands into his pockets. Peter was afraid to ask about the bowtie. Afraid to even mention it. What if the dream came real?

“Do you want me to drive you today Pete?”

Oh thank god. Peter didn’t have to say something first. Eternally grateful that everything so far was going according to not the dream.

“Uh, sure. If it’s not too much to ask.”

They exchanged smiles as the blonde gave a quick shrug.

“It’s one block difference. And it puts me on the side for parking. So I’m good with it.”

Peter quickly thanked him as he twiddled his thumbs a bit. He wanted to say something about the bow tie. His curiosity and fear was getting the better of him. But he couldn’t just ask the same question. Everything might go wrong again. Everything might come to life.

“I like your bow tie. Bow ties are cool.”

Really? The best he could come up with was a pop culture reference? He should be ashamed of himself.

“Alright then Doc, is this you time-travelling space thingy- Tin… Tindor? Timedus? I don’t watch Doctor Space.”

Peter let out an ugly sounding snort. That was probably by far, the best reaction he’d ever gotten to a reference like that. That and his friend Harry’s reaction to not knowing what Peter was talking about Harry Potter. He looked up at Eddie with a grin on his face.

“Don’t worry. I’ve watched about three episodes. Most of the science and theory behind it makes my insides go haywire. I’d rather stick to zombie apocalypse shows and games. Those have better theories and science behind it. Not denying the awesomeness behind science fiction, though.”

“Alright nerd.”

They both let out another ugly sounding snort which turned Peter into a giggling fit. How could Eddie possibly become what he was in his dream? Eddie was too cool. Him and his plethora of suits. That got Peter wondering again. Did Eddie wear anything other than suits? Did he sleep in one? Was his bathing suit made to look like a tuxedo? More questions he had to answer.

The first ding happened, Peter almost stepping out to head off, but quickly reminded himself that Eddie was driving him. So he stayed firmly planted in the elevator.

“I can drive you to school tomorrow if you want. End of the week. Could drive you back as well.”

Peter looked up and smiled with a shrug.

“I can walk back. It’s no biggy. It’s one of the few exercises I do. How else do you think I’m crazy fit?”

With that Peter held up one of his lanky, yet lean, arms and tried flexing it through his hoodie only to get another laugh from Eddie. He liked making him laugh. It felt… right.

“Come on! Check out these awesome and muscular legs! I’m made for taking names and kicking ass!”

Peter lifted his leg and firmly planted his foot on the elevator side and casually smacked his calf. He mumbled out a quick ‘ow’ as he lowered his leg and gripped onto his bag. Eddie was still heartily laughing away.

_Ding_.

Peter had never actually been to the garage parking floor. He never had to. Never got a car. Didn’t need one.

The man in the suit was the first to step out, Peter slinging his back pack over his shoulder and following him. Eddie pulled something from his pocket and before Peter had time to think it could have been a weapon, he heard the soft click of doors unlocking.

Stepping into the passenger side, he kept his bag by his feet. The other was in, and they were driving out and off.

The Ramones was today’s band of the day, leaving a warm sound in the back of Peter’s mind as the music lulled him into relaxation.

“Are you still doing journalism? I forget.”

Eddie kept his eyes on the road, focused while driving. Good thing to have. Both hands on the wheel, while body still relaxed.

“Yeah, I work over at The Daily globe.”

Peter let out a dramatic gasp.

“We must be enemies now!”

Eddie’s brow furrowed and then a low sigh came from him.

“You work… at the Daily Bugle?”

Peter gave an evil snicker and tapped his fingers together maliciously. He gave a soft laugh before shrugging and leaning back into the chair.

“Nah, just photographs. Side money. Though Mr. Jameson gives me crap pay for it. But hey, it helps.”

Eddie chuckled, taking a right turn to the street where the ESU entrance was. Leaning forward, the teen fixed himself and looked over at the blonde.

“Thanks for the ride again Mr. Brock. I really appreciate it.”

Pulling up and sitting on the side of the road, he put the car into idle and turned towards Peter.

“It’s no issue. And really, don’t call me that. I think we’re at the point you can call me Eddie.”

Grinning, the teen nodded and unbuckled, getting out of the car and slinging his bag over his shoulder. They gave their quick goodbyes before Peter closed the door and headed in.

During the day, there was a soft hum inside Peter’s mind. A warm hum. A comfortable white noise that kept Peter focused, and yet daydreaming at the same time. Eddie was a cool guy, that was for sure. And somehow, the conversation they had had that morning erased all notions of a black and inky nightmare.

At the end of the day, the teen walked home, the warm hum still buzzing inside of him. Stepping into the building, he waved over to Johanna and stood by the elevator. When it arrived, Peter smiled as it opened up to show the man in the suit.

With his bowtie untied and resting around his neck and a few buttons undone, his suit jacket in his hands and over his shoulder, and the other hand in his pocket. Peter felt his face heat up a bit. This was unfair. He was finding it attractive and he doesn’t even know why.

“Hey there Pete. Get a little hot out there? You face is red.”

“What? No—yes. Yeah. Bag was heavy today.”

Peter stepped in and took his place next to Eddie, now noticing his sleeves were rolled up and his arms were starting to look mighty fine.

“What ever happened to those muscles this morning?”

Peter was starting to feel embarrassed with himself. He wanted to pull his hood over and hide his face forever.

“They’re on vacation.”

The man in the undid suit let out a cackle, reaching over and fluffing Peter’s hair again. And like a cat in swift motion, his hands swatted up and tried to catch the hand. Eddie let out a chuckle and dodged both of Peter’s hands only to muss and fluff his hair again. Alright, Eddie won that round.

There was an expression on Eddie’s face that the teen caught that seemed at peace with his actions. Maybe it was peace. Maybe it was something else. He wasn’t entirely sure. But he saw it before the blonde caught himself making it and changed his expression.

“So… why did you wear a bow tie today? Seems pretty professional, even for a man who wears suits every day.”

Eddie shrugged, placing his hand back into his pocket and getting himself more into a comfortable state.

“I like to scare people.”

Peter furrowed his brow.

“What?”

Eddie gave a soft laugh as he pulled the bow tie off of his neck. And held it up.

“When someone takes the extra step to look nice, everyone thinks there’s a serious meeting. Our boss always where’s a certain dress when she means business. But sometimes, she tricks us by wearing dresses on days where there aren’t meetings, and it gets everyone scared. I wear a bow tie, same thing. Though I don’t have influence over every one on the floor.”

That was… that was pretty genius actually. A casual and safe prank. Good office prank. Peter was no good at pranking. He could try and do a science prank where he changed one material, but he had to be oh so precise so nothing blew up. Because one kid already did that and the pranked lost some of their hair. But that was back in high school, when no one knew what they were doing. Well except for her.

“Woah, hey. Get that look off your face Pete.”

Peter looked up. He was making a face? Oh, right…

“Sorry. Mind was other places all of a sudden.”

Oh thank god, he wouldn’t have to mention anything.

“Bye Eddie. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Eddie nodded as he gave Peter again, waved off, and stepped out and down the hallway. Peter gave a warm smile. Maybe she would have liked Eddie. He wasn’t a giant science geek or anything, but he was definitely a good guy. Maybe she would have.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat when the doors closed, the taste of something cold in the back of his throat as he held every emotion inside. It happened a year ago, and he thought he’d be better at coping with it. He was able to cope well with his Uncle. But he just… he still wasn’t over her.

When he reached his level, he stepped out and walked to his door, opening it and closing it behind him. He kicked off his shoes, his eyes still welling up with everything that wanted to come out. He dropped his backpack and made his way over to the couch. He flopped himself down and looked up at the ceiling.

He turned his head and spotted the photo by the TV. Moving, he got up and moved over to the frame and carefully, like he was picking something up that could break in his finger tips and held the image in his hand.

There it was. The one single drop of salty water dropped onto her face. He wiped it off with his sleeve, only to wipe his own eyes.

“Hey Gwen.”


	5. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting a trigger warning on this just in case. There is some self-blame, an anxiety attack and some hallucinations. I just wanted to throw this up here in case if anyone didn't feel to safe going through it.

Peter woke up feeling not too ready for the day. His body told him ‘mmmm try again later’, and his mind hadn’t even turned on. He knew it would be a long day. He knew it wasn’t going to be the best day. He turned his head towards the bedside table and saw the picture of him and Gwen sitting there. He wanted to cry again. Reaching up he flipped the picture down, so he wouldn’t have to see it. Just for a moment, he wanted to stop blaming himself for her death.

He tried to help her. He did. He was holding onto her hand, he was trying to pull her up. The ground was cold and icy. His foot only move an inch, he lost his grip, and—

He tried to get the image of her face out of his head. She looked like she knew. And he still hoped he could bring her back up. He pressed the cancel button on his alarm. He… didn’t want to go to school today. He really didn’t.

Quietly, he sat up, and used his phone to e-mail and tell his professors he was going to be out sick today, and if they could e-mail him the work that he would need to do. He’d do it tomorrow. He didn’t want to go to class today.

Placing his phone down, he pulled his covers back over him and covered his head, holding back the tears as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Peter woke back up about an hour later when the sun was peeking through his shades and tickling his eyes. Eleven. He let out a groan and shifted so his legs were off the bed as he slowly slid off and onto the floor. Pushing himself up, he threw on a sweatshirt and kept his pajama pants on. Moving into the kitchen he huffed. He didn’t want to cook. He didn’t want to even use the toaster. Or microwave. He wanted an instant breakfast.

Hell yeah sugar frosted corn flakes.

Big bowl of that.

One positive of the day compared to the already three negatives.

_What do you think you’re doing?_

It wasn’t the sentence that threw Peter off when he heard it; it was the voice that he heard it in. He turned around, expecting to see angry blue eyes staring him down and a brow furrowed to the ends of the Earth. He expected to see two balled hands on locked hips with one side out more than the other. He expected to see pursed lips and a scowl that could kill him. He saw nothing.

_You’re supposed to be keeping up with your school work!_

He turned back around, seeing only a glimpse of a faded shadow of her standing there before she flickered before his eyes and disappeared. It was happening again.

_Why aren’t you in class?_

“Gwen, please….”

He tried to reason with her voice, muttering in and out of his head. He tried to catch the image of her moving around him.

_Don’t let go!_

His meds. The doctor said to take it when needed. He wanted her back, he wanted to hold her. But this was just a hallucination. Just a memory being broadcasted in front of him. He rushed to the bathroom, and went to open the mirror cabinet, seeing her face vaguely in the reflection. The same expression. That look.

_Peter!_

He swung open the mirror and grabbed the small container, forcing it open and taking one of the small pills out and swallowing it, then quickly moved to lean against the wall behind him and slid down. He held onto his head as he felt his heart push and stutter and his skin crawl. He tried to help regulate his breathing, tried to get it under control. In, out. In through the nose, out through the mouth like there was a straw there.

In, out. In, out.

“I’m so sorry Gwen…”

His voice was rugged and jagged and he was trying to hold back the tears. But when he tasted the brininess of tears lace his lips, he knew he was already there.

“I’m so sorry Gwen…”

His voice was sobbing now, as the sound of hers faded and dipped away. His blood was still pumping, his heart was still on full throttle. He was stuck inside of himself.

“Sorry…”

He was repeating, over and over and over again. As if saying it over and over again like that would make him forgive himself. And each time it didn’t help.

Minutes passed, he wasn’t keeping track of time. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there for. But he didn’t move until he brought his heart beat down and there were no more tears coming out. At first, he really didn’t want to move. He could have stayed sitting there on the ugly tiled floor all day. Maybe even fall asleep there. He didn’t want to move. But it was when his stomach grumbled and he remembered there was frosted cornflakes out in the kitchen that he finally starting moving to get to his feet.

He didn’t dare look at himself in the mirror. He just dampened the wash cloth and covered his face to wash away the salt and sting. He left it in the sink.

When he made his bowl of cereal, he sat down at his table and slowly ate. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he sighed and went through his contacts. Favourites first. Right there, on the top. He pressed his phone up to his ear.

“Peter? I thought you had class right now.”

It was good to hear her voice.

“Hi Aunt May. No. I-I took the day off. I needed a day off.”

Well, he wasn’t lying, that was for sure.

“Damn right you do! For how much work those professors have been throwing you since day one, and that awful boss of yours. You aren’t sick are you? Do you want me to come over? I have some leftover chili from last night when the girls came over.”

A smile reached his lips and he pushed his hair back with his hand and sniffled.

“No, no. It’s fine. I don’t want you bringing a whole thing of chili over. It’s too far of a walk. This was just a call to talk.”

He tried not to cry again.

“Peter… are you alright? Now, I know you don’t like it when I get too into your personal life but it sounds like something’s on your mind.”

She knew. She always did.

“I-I’m fine Aunt May. But I did make a friend this week.”

“Really? Is she nice?”

“A-actually, uhm, he. He lives a couple floors down. His name’s Eddie Brock. He’s I guess… my elevator buddy now.”

He could hear the wide grin that his Aunt was giving him from the other side of the phone.

“Well make sure if you two become good friends that I get to meet him! And I’ll make dinner one night for you too. Deal?”

The phone call was helping. He just wanted to hug her and bury himself into her shoulder.

“Deal.”

“Alright, good boy. Now, I have to get to the library. Thanks for calling Peter. You be good to yourself today, alright? I love you.”

“Love you too Aunt May. Have fun at the library. Make sure boy scouts help you cross the road.”

“Peter!”

“Byyyyeeee.”

There was a soft laugh and then a quiet click from the other side of the phone. Peter pressed the small red button and placed the phone down, only to cover his face. Before he knew it there was a soft vibrate near his elbow. He looked down. A new text? Oh, from Carly. He picked it up and checked to see what it said.

_Hey so I hope u kno that u missed prof pat litrly FREAK out cuz some kid who burped in class. LOL_

He gave a soft smile. Thanks Carly. Standing back up, he left his bowl on the table and moved back to his room, flopping onto his bed and closing his eyes. What did the clock say? Three… twenty…

_Knock knock knock!_

_Knock KNOCK knock!_

Peter bolted upright, grabbing the clock. Six thirty. What? How in the… he took a nap that long?

_Knock knock!_

He jumped out of his bed and made his way over to the front door, swinging it open.

Oh…. Oh….

Peter felt his face heat up.

There he was. Standing. Glorious golden skin, perfect blonde hair.

_Turtleneck and jeans._

Peter’s mind was all over the place.

“Pete you alright there?”

A hand was waving in front of his face.

“Y.. yes. Yes! Sorry. Wow.”

He must have looked like a total idiot standing there gaping at the tightest turtleneck he’d ever seen on a man with that large of muscles.

“You okay?”

“Wait… how’d you find me?”

“Well, there’s this funny thing called we live in the same complex building and if I ask nicely, then I can figure out your room number.”

“Oh… right. S-so why are you here?”

Peter was a fool. He looked like absolute trash compared to this man. With his nice suits and his tight turtlenecks. Peter never felt so physically attracted to this man until this moment.

“You weren’t in the elevator.”

“Oh, yeah, that. I… took the day off.”

“Peter you look like shit.”

“Just… woke up from a nap?”

“Pete, you look like shit.”

Dammit. Was it that obvious that he’d been crying for almost an entire day?

“Wasn’t feeling well. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

Eddie shrugged as he leaned against the door frame. Oh no. _Don’t you dare do that you muscle bomb!_ Peter shouted in his head.

“I bought enough food for two. Making a roast chicken. Wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner. Figured that the bowl of cereal wasn’t quite enough.”

“Bowl of…”

Peter looked behind him. The frosted corn flakes were still there. Sitting. Soaking. He shuddered at the thought of soggy cereal. His stomach grumbled in response.

“So I’ll take that as a yes?”

Peter turned back and nodded.

“I mean, I’ll have to put on real people clothes.”

“Real people clothes?”

“You know, clothes to go outside in to face real people. The _Real World_.”

He gave a soft chuckle at his own joke, and felt okay saying that when he saw a smile on Eddie’s lips.

“You want me to wait here or should I go start setting up?”

“I mean, I’ll be only a moment. So, if you want… you can make yourself cozy in here?”

Peter stepped aside as Eddie pushed himself off the wall and ruffled Peter’s hair and walked in, giving him a quick thanks. Closing the door behind him, Peter moved around and picked his bowl up and put it into the sink.

“Make yourself comfy.”

Peter grinned as he ran into his room and quickly whipped out his favourite skinny jeans, his favourite collared shirt and his favourite sweater vest. Wait. Would that be too much? Scratch the collared shirt and sweater vest. He pulled out a nice Henley shirt instead. Getting dressed he popped back outside.

“Hey, I’m ready when you’re ready. And if you want, I’m not great cook but I can help cut things up and set the table?”

Eddie grinned as he pointed his head towards the door.

“Sure, that works.”

The two of them made their way down to Eddie’s apartment and he suddenly felt very… under privileged. Eddie’s apartment was clean and decorated to the nine’s and so precise about where things were. Well, it was crazy decorated, but the fact that there was a cohesive look throughout the place.

“Wow…”

“So… you said you can help?”

Through the prepping and cooking process, the two of them continuously talked about cooking memories and how Eddie taught himself through watching cooking shows and started working on experimenting on other things. He’d had some wins and fails. Peter was the one who told the story of trying to make Thanksgiving dinner once and he was pretty sure that turkey blew up. Blew up? Eddie would ask. I didn’t mean it, really, something went wrong and there was a turkey one second, and then not the next! Peter would respond.

Dinner talk moved to other past memories talk of high school from Peter and college from Eddie. Peter was enjoying being with Eddie more and more as time went on. It started out as a fear in an elevator, and now he’s having dinner at his house in one week of knowing the guy. One week. He didn’t even think it was possible.

It wasn’t until about eight when that sat down. A roasted chicken, a plate of mashed turnips and potatoes (well ain’t this kid fancy), some green beans and almonds (so fancy) and Peter had a gingerale.

“Eddie, this looks _really_ good.”

The man with the suits sat down with a glass of… something. Whiskey? Bourbon? An old fashion? Peter didn’t know. Turning to the youth, the blonde man smiled.

“Thanks, I try. Small dinner party for two. Figured if you were sick I’d have made you chicken noodle soup.”

Literally the perfect man.

As Eddie started dishing out the two plates, Peter looked up at him. Too perfect. His dream came rushing back to him from the other night as his knuckles clenched.

Though when Peter took the first bite of food, he swore he was going to cry. Eddie was one of those people that put every spice to work when he cooked, and dammit Peter was on cloud nine.

“Alright, what are you hiding?”

Eddie’s brow furrowed as he began eating. He swallowed before he talked.

“Hiding?”

“You cook, you have the best apartment—“ You’re the sexiest man alive that I know of “—you literally have every suit known to man in your closet. You’re seriously like, the ideal man! So what are you hiding?”

The dream came rushing back for a second time as he remembered the blankness and the teeth.

“I killed a man.”

“Wait wh--!!”

“Joking, joking.”

Peter could have cried right then and there.

“I’m not hiding anything Pete. I don’t know why you ask.”

“I dunno. Just seems like every time a good person comes along, they’re actually hiding something. Like Batman. Er, Bruce Wayne. I mean, Bruce Wayne is every man’s fantasty life right? Well, almost every man. But he’s hiding the fact that he runs around in over-glorified spandex and punches clowns and gators in the face. So what are you hiding?”

Eddie let out a good laugh again. At least he was enjoying the conversation.

“I can assure you I own no spandex, glorified or not. And I’m not Batman. Or Bruce Wayne. Or any super hero for that matter.”

“But you’re not denying the fact that you may be hiding something?”

“They say men ask questions that reflect themselves. So Pete. What are you hiding? Why do you have anxiety pills?”

Peter froze. How did Eddie know…?

An image of his bathroom came back to his mind. He didn’t put his pills away. He didn’t put the washcloth back. He never closed the mirror cabinet.

“I… get anxiety attacks. A lot of people do. Er, well, not a lot of people do, but you know.”

Eddie knew something. Eddie was smart. And his stern face said it all.

“Peter.”

He looked up from twiddling his thumbs.

“Is it because of your family? Or is it something bigger?”

Peter looked away. This was supposed to be a nice dinner. He should have kept his mouth shut. Should have not asked the stupid question.

“When did you move here again?”

Eddie sat back for a moment, letting out a sigh.

“Six years ago.”

“You might have seen or heard it. I mean, it was only about half a year ago, maybe closer to a year now.”

Eddie’s eyes widened. He turned his head, looking at the slowly slouching Peter.

“You mean…”

“Yeah, the Clock Tower Incident. That was me… that was… my girlfriend. It says that she slipped. But Eddie, someone… someone came by and pushed her. I don’t know who it was. I just saw a green hoodie and then I was holding onto her hand and trying to bring her back up. It was too icy and I couldn’t keep a firm grip, I-I wasn’t strong enough to pull her ba—“

Peter looked up when he heard the sound of the chair moving and Eddie was suddenly surrounding him. Hugging him close. The hug felt right. It was… warm. It was a good, tight, hold you close sort of hug. He could feel the tears welling back up again, but he managed to hold them back. He clung to the black fabric of his sweatshirt, taking it all on.

He smelt of cranberries and black currants. It was… soothing.

“You wanna stay here for a while?”

His voice rumbled next to Peter’s face and the hug got tighter.

He gave a soft nod.

“Please.”


	6. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie decides he and Peter should go out into the town. Everything becomes so much better when Peter gets covered in puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me, owing this to you. My attention was heavily on school and NaNoWriMo. But I needed to write this before the month disappeared. The next week will most likely be told from Eddie's side.

When Peter woke up the next morning, there came a sudden panic of where he was. This wasn’t his room. This wasn’t his apartment. This wasn’t his… shirt? Peter sat up on the plush futon, staring at the shirt in his hands. It was a turtleneck. Black. Large. It held it up to his face, taking in a small whiff. Black currants and cranberries.

 

A sudden image of Eddie stripping off his turtleneck just to give it to Peter as a blanket filled his mind. This issue was, he didn’t remember it happening. He remembered sitting down on the futon with a cup of hot chocolate (that Eddie made with _real_ dark chocolate. Like, over a double boiler and used _cream_ ) and Eddie had some coffee he had made for himself. But all they did was sit down. And he was pretty sure they had watched a movie. Something awesome… like Pacific Rim or one of the Batman movies.

 

Maybe it Inception? He wasn’t entirely sure. But he must have fallen asleep.

 

Oh no. He fell asleep _on_ Eddie, didn’t he? So during that time, when Peter had fallen asleep, Eddie had taken off his shirt to give to him as a blanket. Oh why couldn’t he have been awake for that? Literally what he would give just to see that man shirtless. Speaking of which, where was Eddie?

 

Peter took his phone out to check the time and saw it was about eight fifteen, er, sixteen. It was then that he heard the sound of a door opening. And out from the hallway, in a puff of steam, came Eddie Brock. Like a golden God of fortune and beauty, he almost glowed. The water droplets on his skin reflected the light in a way that made him covered in sparkling diamonds. His hair was wet and matter, clinging to his perfectly structured face.

 

But the best part, the fact that Peter was getting spoiled this weekend was the fact that Eddie came out of his shower of diamonds and beauty, in nothing but a towel around his waist that didn’t _quite_ make it around his waist. When he walked, his thigh peeked out from the opening of the towel. But his chest, oh god his chest— Peter wanted to touch this atom bomb of muscle. So much.

 

“Mornin’.”

 

Eddie’s voice broke the silence that was Peter’s dream-daze of the perfect man in front of him.

 

“What--? Oh, m-morning.”

 

“You need to use the shower?”

 

Peter felt his heart jump and move around at the idea of using Eddie’s shower. But he was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be the same when he walked out of the small room in a cloud of steam.

 

“Uh… no, I’m good… uhm… thanks? I think, for this.”

 

Peter held up the turtleneck in his hands.

 

“Sorry I didn’t get you a blanket. I was going to offer if wanted my bed because you were starting to nod off. But when I went to ask, you were already asleep. Figured I wouldn’t move you much.”

 

His bed? Peter would be even more worried if he had woken up in Eddie’s bed. If he had woken up being surround by his scent and _in his bed_.

 

“It’s alright. I would have felt awkward if I was in your bed. What time did you wake up?”

 

Eddie shrugged as he walked into his room but kept the door open. Probably to still talk to Peter. IT was his only assumption.

 

“Around five-thirty.”

 

“What? Why so early?”

 

“Went to the gym. I’m surprised you didn’t hear me. I almost forgot you were there, and I was listening to some Alice Cooper fairly loud when I got ready.”

 

He works out. Oh god. Pumping iron. Images kept running into Peter’s head as he stood up and moved slowly over to Eddie’s door with turtleneck in hand. When he turned to peek to check if it was okay to stand in the doorway, Peter caught a glimpse of Eddie’s back. And sculpted back muscles. Nope. Peter quits. Done. Done forever.

 

“I usually sleep like a rock unless it’s my alarm that wakes me.”

 

Eddie turned around, pulling the zipper up of a pair of loose-fitted jeans. He gave a small head movement to invite Peter into the room. When the youth walked in, he moved over and placed the turtleneck onto the bed, purposefully pushing down to see how soft it was. Not surprisingly, Peter was pretty sure this was the bed of Kings and Lords.

 

“You wanna go out on the town today?”

 

Peter looked up at the question as he watched Eddie pull over a deep purple knitted turtle-neck. No, abs, come back. And they were gone. Peter sighed on to sit down on the bed, just to have an excuse to actually be on it and shrugged.

 

“I mean, I’d need to go get dressed as well and grab some other stuff. If that’s okay.”

 

“No Peter, you’re going out with me today in the same clothes you wore yesterday and through the night. And you’re not allowed to have your ID either.”

 

Sass. Peter was screwed. The perfect man was standing in front of him. Giving a soft laugh, Peter nodded and gave a groaned ‘Yeah okay, I’ll go.’ With a grin, Eddie grabbed a, what looked like, a double-breasted buttoned jacket and soon enough Peter’s hand.

 

They took the elevator back up and went to Peter’s room. When they walked in, Peter suddenly felt conscious of how simple his place looked compared to Eddie’s. Moving to his room, he quickly went and changed his shirts, not bothering with trying to get out of the skinny jeans at the moment. So on went his collared shirt and a sweater over it, rolling up the sleeves. Grabbing his wallet and camera, he moved back over to where Eddie was standing.

 

“Ready when you are.”

 

Eddie returned the nod as they headed back out into the hallway and towards the elevator. When they stepped in, Peter took his normal spot to the left of Eddie.

 

“So.”

 

Peter broke the silence. He looked up over at the taller and larger male and gave a grin.

 

“…yeah?”

 

“I heard the weather is supposed to be nice today.”

 

Eddie covered his mouth instantly to stifle back a laugh, only to cackle in his own hand. Peter soon joined in as he played with the hem on his shirt.

 

“You… literally, are the worst at elevator conversations.”

 

“Won the championship for worst conversationalist last year.”

 

Eddie let out another guffaw, still trying to keep in back. The two of them stood there laughing for a bit until Eddie was closer to Peter. Placing an arm above his head and on the wall.

 

“So… you come here o-often?”

 

Eddie tried not to laugh from the cheesy pick-up line as Peter both started snickering and feeling his face heat up. In return, Peter starting playing with a lock of his hair and acting like he was chewing some gum.

 

“Uhm… I have a boyfriend.”

 

Peter’s voice turned into that of an extremely stereotypical valley accent as he batted his eyelashes up at Eddie.

 

“And what’s his name?”

 

“Eddiiiieee Brock.”

 

Peter added on an over exaggerated giggle that put them both into stitches. Eddie pushed himself off the wall of elevator as the door opened on the main lobby floor. Stepping out, the two of them headed out and onto the sidewalk.

 

Peter wasn’t entirely sure where they were going to go, but they ended up just walking around. Taking a left here, a right there, going straight in that intersection. It was easy to get lost in the city, but it was also easy to find your way back.

 

They had grabbed some coffee and something to eat in a Starbucks before they fully got too far out and around. They hadn’t eaten at Eddie’s place, or at Peter’s, so it made sense to pick something up while they were out.

 

And the conversation? They just talked. Peter mentioned how he brought Eddie up in a conversation with Aunt May and she said she wanted to make dinner for them at some point. Eddie, a little reluctant at first because meeting Aunt May was like meeting the parents it seemed. Peter reassured Eddie that his Aunt wasn’t all that intimidating, really.

 

Eddie had asked if they wanted to have dinner together more often, or have days like this when they went into the city to just walk around. Peter replied that if he had too much homework than that date was off. And at the term ‘date’ he was pretty sure he saw Eddie show a slight embarrassment in his face, some redness in his cheeks and a small smile that Peter almost didn’t catch.

 

He wondered if Eddie thought the term was too romantic. Peter wouldn’t have minded if that’s where they ended up as. Of course, Peter caught himself in the though and nearly shoved it away. They were purely platonic at this point. Though, Peter was sure that if he had seen Eddie shirtless longer, his mind would be anything but platonic.

 

As they rounded a corner, Peter’s eyes lit up and he nearly let out a happy shriek. There in the distance was a pet shop. And one of the youth’s dreams was to own a pet. He didn’t care what kind or what type, he just wanted one.

 

Grabbing Eddie’s hand, Peter started pulling them over towards the pet shop. Walking inside, there were sounds of tiny attempted barks and little feet shuffling around. Puppies. Puppies everywhere.

 

“Hello there! We’re having a puppy training session. So if you’d like to play with them you can.”

 

The woman who was over by the small dogs grinned when they entered, stepping out of the pen with one of the small puppies in her arms. Walking over to the two of them, Peter gave the biggest and brightest grin as he walking over to her and started petting the tiny pups head.

 

“Would you like to pay with them? It will help with their social interaction.”

 

“Would I ever!”

 

Peter was nearly too excited as he carefully stepped into the large pen with the, at least, twenty puppies. Moving carefully, he sat down and gave a few small finger waves, and soon enough, his legs and lap were covered with puppies.

 

Laughing, he shifted himself, now laying down and covered in puppies. Puppies on his chest, puppies on his stomach, puppies licking his face.

 

“Is this a good way to die?”

 

It was Eddie’s voice. Looking up, Peter smiled at the large blonde man holding a tiny black lab and scratching behind its ear.

 

“This is literally the best thing. This feels like awesome and everything is perfect and good in the world.”

 

“Maybe you’re becoming one. You’re starting to look like one, Pete. Which is extremely cute.”

 

Peter felt his face turn pink as he moved his arms to pick up one of the puppies. His hands had managed to grab onto one of the corgi puppies, its little ears flopped down.

 

“I am Peter Parker! Ruler of the puppies!”

 

Eddie gave a soft laugh at that as he placed the small black lab back down into the pen, who only ran over to Peter and jumped onto him.

 

“At least it isn’t radioactive spiders.”

 

Eddie gave a grin as he made some small whistles and the puppies ran over to the edge of the pen where Eddie was. Peter sat up with the corgi still in his arms as he gave a soft pout.

 

“You took my army from me…”

 

“They are up for adoption, but not for another couple of weeks. We’re still training them some.”

 

The woman walked into the pen and over to Peter, crouching by him. Peter looked down at the corgi who was just wagging her little tail and grinning at him.

 

“Are you thinking of adopting?”

 

Peter held the puppy closer, letting her lick his face and getting it way too wet. Oh how Peter wished he could have a pet.

 

“Too bad the apartments don’t allow dogs. Which is strange of why you’re in the apartment, Pete.”

 

Peter’s bubble and heart shattered and broke as he sadly put the little corgi down.

 

“Har har. And way to break my heart Eddie. I would have snuck her in. And kept her close, and made sure no one hear her or find her. But you’re right. I’m sure someone would have my head on a silver platter if they found a dog in the apartment. Specifically mine. Thank you, Miss, but, not today it seems.”

 

The woman nodded and smiled sadly as Peter pushed himself back up and stepped out of the pen. Eddie straightened his back as the two of them thanked the women for letting them play with the puppies as they left the store.

 

“Did you really think I looked like a puppy?”

 

Peter was curious now. And he wanted to know what the images running through Eddie’s head were. If they were platonic, or romantic. Either way, Peter was still curious.

 

“Put a collar on you and yeah, it’s close enough.”

 

The two of them laughed as Peter unrolled his sleeves. It was starting to get somewhat cold, and he didn’t think about grabbing a jacket or anything. The sun was still high in the sky, maybe just before noon, and when his stomach growled, he knew that he was getting to the point for lunch.

 

Before Peter could say much, there was an arm around his waist and he was being pulled to the other side of the road quickly. Looking up at Eddie, his brow furrowed.

 

“You wanna… tell me why you’re holding me close?”

 

Eddie shrugged, and still didn’t let go. Peter didn’t have an issue with it, really. After all, Eddie was warmer than Peter expected, and he was cold. He was just confused as to why Eddie really was holding him close. Maybe there were some people around and Eddie didn’t feel safe with them not being that close? But there weren’t that many other people. A question Peter might never get an answer too.

 

Lunch was simple. Sandwiches from a to-go bistro, and they were off again. Peter’s feet should have started to hurt by now, but he was enjoying himself far too much. It wasn’t until about two or three in the afternoon when the sun had warmed them up just a little bit that they were starting to head back to the apartment.

 

And for good reason. For the moment that sun had really started to warm Peter up, there were some dark clouds starting to roll in. When they had gotten to the apartment, the rain was just starting to fall. Only a few droplets had really touched the two of them, and then they were in the building, and in the elevator.

 

“Thanks… for this.”

 

The sound of Peter’s own voice shocked him. But he needed to get it out. He found himself really enjoying the day with Eddie, and possibly hoped that more days like this would happen.

 

“For the day, I mean. I really needed this. To be out with someone I enjoy spending time with. Someone I like, you know? Not often I get to do this.”

 

“Hey, don’t go Nicholas Sparks on me Pete. You were upset last night, I figured today would be a good day for you.”

 

“I still feel weird for having it end though. Like, I feel like I’m just going to go back to being mopey in my room.”

 

“So what do you suggest?”

 

Peter looked up at Eddie, who surprisingly, was already looking down at the youth. There suddenly came a wicked grin on the younger male’s face as he reached up and leaned on Eddie, placing an arm on his, well, just below his shoulder.

 

“Ever play Resident Evil?”

 

Eddie gave a soft scoff.

 

“Please. I beat that first game before you were born.”

 

“Yeah, but have you played the sixth one.”

 

“No? What about it?”

 

 

Peter gave a grin as the doors of the elevator opened as the two of them were stepping out on Peter’s floor. Leading the two of them to his room, Peter opened it up and kicked his shoes off. Running into his room, he traded his nicer shirts for a quick overhead light sweatshirt and walked into the living room.

 

“Chris Redfield?”

 

“Uh, sure?”

 

Peter grinned as he set it up and gave Eddie the Player Two controller. Clicking everything together, he started the Chris Redfield campaign, with Eddie as Chris, and himself as Piers.

 

The afternoon turned into nothing more than Eddie yelling at the game for how it was completely different than the first few, though still enjoying it nonetheless. And then it turned into Eddie getting angry at Peter for stealing his zombie kills. Then him getting angry at the game again for not doing the things he wanted Chris to do.

 

Though he ended up punching zombies most the time. He enjoyed that.

 

Pizza was ordered around six as they continued through the campaign. There was a lot of ‘This Piers kid needs to shut his mouth’ from Eddie, and a loud laugh from Peter. To which, Peter started calling Eddie ‘Captain’ throughout the rest of the game play.

 

When the campaign ended, Eddie couldn’t tell if he wanted Piers to stay dead or come back because the character was finally rubbing off on his and he started to like the ‘little bugger puppy’. But, in the end, he was glad Peter introduced him to it.

 

“Seemed short for a game though.”

 

“That was only one campaign out of four. You know, you caught real quick for someone who has touched a gaming system in twelve years.”

 

Eddie shrugged and looked at the time.

 

“I should head back down stairs.”

 

Peter wanted to say no, ask him to stay longer. They still had some pizza to eat, there was still more games they could play. Still more things they could talk about.

 

“You… could stay if you wanted to? I feel bad for falling asleep on you last night. Seems like the right thing to do…”

 

“It’s alright Pete. But I’m going to turn down the offer. Maybe next weekend we can play more of this.”

 

Nodding, the two of them stood up as Eddie grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes. The two of them shared a glance before Eddie left. Peter thanked him again for the day, and inwardly wishing it could have been the whole weekend.

 

“I’ll see you Monday, you little bugger puppy.”

 

Peter smiled at the nickname as he was watched Eddie turn and leave for the stairs. He closed the door and locked it. He stood there for a moment, with his fingers on the lock trying to think over of what he was going to say the next time he saw the other.

 

When words wouldn’t come to his head, and only snippets of them holding hands or with Eddie’s arm around his waist, he moved away from the door and over to his room. Stepping out of his jeans and into his comfy pants, he crawled into his bed, closed his eyes and soon started drifting. He’d clean up on Sunday.

 

And Sunday was just that. Cleaning, homework, and trying to think of what to say to Eddie.

 

Without saying that he was sure that he was starting to grow a crush. After a week. Which was ridiculous.


	7. Mon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I am late with this chapter. :D

Eddie Brock got up every morning at five thirty to stretch his muscles, make himself coffee and put on his work out gear before running to the gym six blocks away at five fifty. There, he used the treadmill for an hour and then proceeded to do weight-lifting for another half. Today was Upper Body and Core day. When done, he ran back to the apartment complex and took a shower, while another cup of coffee brewed.

Once out of the shower, he chose a suit and tie for the day, which he had one for every day, and then some. When in one of those, he finished his second cup of coffee, grabbed his things, and was out the door.

This was his normal routine. Well, until he had decided to skip his second cup of coffee and head down to work earlier.

The first time he saw Peter Parker, he didn’t really think much of it. The youth was nervous and avoiding eye contact. Though when he spoke, Eddie couldn’t help but feel himself get a little giddy.

Eddie wasn’t much for romance, not after Ann. But now finally having taken off the ring, pawned it and started again with his heart mostly healed, he was maybe looking around for someone. Coming across Peter, well… it’s not exactly what he had in mind, but the teen was cute. But it seemed Peter had his own healing to go through.

So Eddie was waiting patiently. If nothing came from it, then nothing came from it, he wasn’t going to put Peter down. But in all honesty, he liked the teen, felt protective of him. He enjoyed their talks in the elevator, and enjoyed his company. At this point, he wasn’t even caring if anything came out of this.

When the elevator opened, Eddie gave a smile as Peter gave a wave.

“Morning Pete.”

Eddie ruffled the ever so soft brown locks. He seemed, very neat today. He was dressed well, he was standing a little taller.

“Hey Eddie.”

Peter tried to bat the hands away.

“What’s with the get-up? Normally I’m the one dressed nicely.”

Peter shrugged. The teen seemed... nervous again.

“I have to give a presentation. It’s not even for science, it’s for my mandatory English class. I have to talk about Hamlet.”

Eddie scoffed.

“He’s a douchebag, what else is there to say?”

The teen shook his head and faced Eddie.

“No, no, not Hamlet the character. I have to give the class a debate.”

“Is it whether or not Hamlet’s a douchebag?”

The two of the laughed, but Peter soon shook the smile from his face.

“If only, then the whole class would side with me.”

Eddie shifted his weight to one leg, placing his hands in his pockets. His eyes caught big brown doe eyes, which soon looked away.

“You have to choose sides? What’s your debate even on?”

Peter took a deep breath and pulled his shoulders back. Standing tall, he seemed he was going to bring up a valid argument. Though, what came out of his mouth wasn’t fully what Eddie was expecting.

“I believe Gertrude killed Ophelia.”

Eddie stared blankly for a moment.  
“…come again?”

Peter’s shoulders hunched down as he fiddled with his fingers.

“I… believe… Gertrude killed Ophelia. No, no, but, hear me out. Whether it was because Gertrude thought Ophelia was going to take her place as Queen, or it was a mercy killing because of Hamlet’s douchiness—I believe Gertrude killed Ophelia. I mean, think about it.”

_Ding ding._

“I am, and all I’m thinking is that in the play, it was stated that Ophelia killed herself.”

As the two stepped out into the parking garage, Peter jumped in front of Eddie and walked backwards. That’s when Eddie noticed the sudden passion inside of those big, brown doe eyes. The fire that shouldn’t come with a debate on Hamlet.

“Well, yeah, it does say that; but who says it. You remember that?”

Eddie pulled the keys from his pocket as he tried to not take his normally long strides and pummel the teen in front of him.

“It was… uhm, Hamlet’s bro or something, wasn’t it? Hara? Horatio? Horatio! Yeah, him, wasn’t it?”

Peter shook his hands in front of his face. Eddie held up the keys as the door unlocked behind the teen. With a loud thud, Peter grunted as he took his backpack and got into the passenger seat. Eddie rolled his eyes at the clumsiness and stepped into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“It wasn’t Horatio. It was Gertrude. And Gertrude said she was the only one who witnessed the ‘suicide’. So number one question that comes to your head?”

Eddie started driving out of the garage and onto the street. It took him a moment. What was he thinking?

_He’s pretty damn cute, try not to hit the blue Sudan, Brock._

“Uhh… Gertrude was out alone?”

Peter gave a soft laugh.

“Okay, not exactly a question, but I’ll take it. No, the question is: Why was the Queen, you know, the Queen of flippin’ Denmark, _unattended?_ ”

Eddie took a moment, his mind still lingering on the fact that Peter said ‘flippin’ like an eleven year old trying not to swear in front of his parents. But, he was starting to think that the teen was beginning to make a point.

“Not sure. Why don’t you tell me?”

“Well, Shakespeare had this thing where he never gave actions, just the dialogue. Other that ‘Alas! It is Claudius!’ and then stabbing Polonius through a curtain, there really isn’t that much action. But, usually, through words does someone say that is or isn’t, like Polonius crying out that he isn’t Claudius. Well, Gertrude never had anyone to back her up. No guards, because she was unattended. And only herself to say that Ophelia killed herself. Even if Ophelia had, why didn’t Gertrude try to stop her?”

Eddie gave a scoff and shook his head as he pulled up next to the school. Giving a grin, he nodded towards the door. What he wasn’t expecting, again, was Peter going over the middle console and giving a tight hug to Eddie. There was a moment of pause before the blonde released one hand and wrapped it around Peter.

“Well, go prove Gertrude had something to do with Ophelia’s death.”

Peter nodded and let go of Eddie before stepping outside of the car and off he went. A smile came to Eddie’s lips as the soft sound of Motley Crüe filled the almost silent car. As he drove off, he paused to think. That was probably the most he’d heard Peter talk, at once. Normally, their conversation was a lot of them both going back and forth. Not one staying too long on a sentence. But right then and there, Peter gave Eddie a whole essay.

The pleasant thoughts were soon ruined when Eddie walked into work.

The rest of the day moved sluggish for him. Carol wanted this, Carol wanted that, Carol wanted everything to be done within ten minutes. Ori wanted to do lunch with Eddie but Eddie couldn’t do lunch with Ori. Brad was an asshole. Fuck Brad. Eddie hated Brad.

It wasn’t until it was time to leave that Eddie was almost too excited to go, until Carol wanted him to stay later and continue to work on his piece until it was done. Of course, the thing she wanted done would have normally taken three days—and he had four days to finish it. But god forbid.

And away he went with typing.

He needed a drink.

A hard drink.

Made purely of whiskey, the tears of his enemies, and the blood of the leviathan.

_Bbbbzzt. Bbbbbzzzt._

Eddie looked down at his phone. A text from Peter? He didn’t remember giving Pete his number.

_Working late?_

Right, he wasn’t in the elevator. Eddie smiled and responded back.

_Very. Your presentation?_

Type type type type.

_I think my Professor hates me now._

A chuckle.

_You like Japanese?_

Eddie shrugged and responded a quick ‘sure’.

There was no response after that. He assumed Peter got lost in his homework or possible was doing something else. It gave him a moment to turn back to his piece on Doctor Octavius’s work into combining the molecular structure of the human anatomy with machine. The experiment had failed in the presentation. The metal had in fact burned his back and then shattered to the ground. Well, it was four metal arms.

He was that close to being a comic book villain.

What shocked him from looking through his scribbled notes and the laptop screen was the sound of knocking. He expected it to be Carol. He expected it to be Brad.

“Carol I’m working on it, the phone is away, stop treating me like a high school student.”

A soft clearing of the throat.

“Carol your boss?”

Eddie looked up to find Peter, now in much more comfortable clothing and a bag in his hand.

“How’d you…?”

“The nice lady at the front desk pointed me in the right direction. I didn’t know what you liked, so I got a bunch of little things.”

Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he nodded for the teen to come in. Peter placed the bag down and reached in pulling out a few containers, and two plastic forks. Grabbing the chair against the wall, he pulled it over and sat down next to Eddie.

“Doctor Octavius? I saw his presentation. His metal alloy was off, and he didn’t take into account that you probably needed to be in a vegetative state for something to become one with your mind and body—not awake and freely thinking.”

Eddie took one of the other forks and opened up a different container, popping a piece of tempura into his mouth. Mmm… he got a carrot.

“Yeah, I didn’t understand a single word he said. Just that Carol wants to make it sound like it wasn’t his fault.”

Peter let out a scoff and leaned back.

“Well, good luck on that one. Guy was basically asking for destruction when he thought about doing the whole experiment. Maybe he was drunk?”

Eddie continued to type away as he occasionally took a bite of one of the small dishes.

“Nah, this is something that you would come up on LSD.”

“You make it sound like you have experience.”

Eddie paused and looked over his shoulder at Peter, giving and dark look.

“California does things to you Pete.”

Peter held a hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter, but broke as Eddie kept his hard gaze. Soon enough, he was chuckling alongside him, only to start typing away. There was the soft taking of his fingers trying to violently finish the piece.

“Thanks for dinner Pete. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. You made me dinner on Friday. So while I can’t cook, I can at least pick up something for you.”

Eddie smiled and turned his chair around to see the teen trying to work his chopsticks. Leaning over, he placed his hands on Peter’s thighs and gave a grin.

“You’re a giant nerd. But thanks. But I still owe you.”

“No, Eddie, no! Nooo. Don’t! Then I owe you more than I already do! What do you want from me?”

Eddie gave a sinister laugh as he threw his head back before turning towards the teen again with that same dark look in his eyes.

“Your _soul_ , Peter Parker!”

Peter gave a soft but over-exaggerated scream, throwing the back of his hand to his forehead and melting off of his chair. He let out one final ‘Nooooo!’ as he moved off the chair and onto the floor. Once there, Eddie grabbed him by the seat of his pants and lifted him back to his feet. That caused Peter to release a mouse-like squeak which made Eddie’s heart flutter.

“So how much you got left?”

It was a couple hours more before Eddie finally managed to get a conclusion out. Saving the piece, he closed his laptop, helped Peter clean up their take-out mess and headed down to the car. Eddie had told Peter several times that he could head back, for he’d be here a while. And every time, Peter just smiled and said that he’d rather be with Eddie than alone.

It did made Eddie a little worried. He knew Peter had anxiety, but was he suicidal? Was this something more serious? The thought left his mind as they pulled up to the apartment garage parking lot. Heading up, Eddie was holding onto a nodding off Peter. He knew he’d be fine to get to his room.

Ruffling Peter’s hair one last time for the night, he gave a grin.

“See you tomorrow morning Pete.”

Peter nodded and gave a drowsy smile back.

“Next time, make sure you don’t stay too late.”

A laugh, and then the doors closed behind Eddie. Walking to his apartment, he opened the door and found himself already stripping his body of the suit he was wearing. The moment the belt was off, the pants, the jacket, the shirt, everything, he slipped into his bed, naked, pulled the blanket over just his groin and laid back.

The pillow was soft. The bed was warm.

And soon enough, Eddie was drifting.


	8. Tue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. Have some dreams.

The sound of his alarm clock woke Eddie up suddenly, causing him to jolt up a bit. Weirdly jumpy today, he thought to himself as he moved his blanket off of his legs. Right. He had forgotten he was naked when he went to bed last night. Though he instantly put it back on as Peter walked up to the bedroom door in one of Eddie’s shirts and… pants less. He was holding a mug of steaming—holy crap Peter was pants less in Eddie’s room.

“How’d you… get in?” Eddie finally asked, only to receive a laugh in response.

“You let me in,” Peter replied. “Been here since last night, remember? You had texted me to come over.”

Eddie tried to recall the events. Him and Peter had had Thai food… or was it Japanese? They stayed in his office, something about drugs and stealing souls and then they both headed back to the apartment. Eddie was sure that he’d left the teen on the elevato—

His mind was cut off when he felt Peter’s too soft lips press against his. The blonde’s mind went blank as the younger male’s hand pressed against his cheek, feeling the small stubble growing in.

Eddie pushed Peter away, confused, lost and slightly aroused from the tender kiss.

“This is wrong,” Eddie started. “We didn’t…? We haven’t…? Are we…? Is this a test? I’m being tested or something. Testing my temptation.”

Peter was suddenly on Eddie’s lap, straddling his slowly heating lower half. He was leaned over, lips hovering above the blonde’s.

“Do you want me?”

The question hung heavy, unlike Eddie, and created a thick tension between the two. Hands hesitated before they found themselves gently touching the toned legs of the youth above him. His fingers slid up against his thighs, and moving to grab the firm, and bare rear that hovered so teasingly above him.

“I do. I feel bad for wanting you ‘cause I’ve only known you for a short time. But there’s… something about you.”

The lips hovering above his own pushed down in a fervor, molding mouths together and letting teeth leave small bite marks on skin. Peter’s mouth moved down, leaving kisses and nips in his wake. He pushed the blanket aside every time his mouth moved lower. His lips left a line of fire across Eddie’s chest, the burning sensation growing more and more and the kisses kept going south.

Peter’s hands left Eddie’s shoulders, letting his fingertips ghost across the golden skin to move further down, past his mouth. One hand slipped up underneath the blanket, fingers grabbing a hold of Eddie and stroking twice, causing his head to lay back. Biting his lower lip, Eddie closed his eyes. Peter’s mouth finally reached the last spot of blanket, as warmth starting to encase him.

The sound of his alarm clock woke Eddie up, causing him to jolt up a bit. He was rock hard, and he had slept through his alarm twice, making him miss out on his morning run and workout routine. He knew if anything touched him at this moment, he’d lose it. He needed a cold shower, and immediately.

Jumping straight into cold water, Eddie gave a shiver and leaned his hands against the shower wall. He had to think of other things, and all his mind could get back to was Peter moving down his body to—

Okay. He couldn’t see the youth today. He’d know he’d imagine things. Getting ready fast than normal, he shot Peter a text saying he had to be in extra early so he wouldn’t be able to drive him to campus today. Rushing down the stairs in his suit and doing his tie at the same time, he rushed to his car. Good, work would help get his mind off of Peter.

When Eddie had made it to his office, he pulled up his laptop and quickly re-read everything over in the Doctor Octavius column before sending it to Carol. Wait… now he didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t anything in his inbox for him to go check out. No new events happening, not even a small story he could do.

Why the hell did Carol want him to finish that journal then? No, no, what was that law? Finish something now, and you will have free time tomorrow; but leave it off for later, and everything will happen at once? Is that law? He wasn’t sure. He knew Murphy’s Law, but that’s really all that came to mind.

So for a while, Eddie just swiveled on his chair, reloading his inbox every few minutes. There came a soft buzz from his pocket. Peter? Images came back to his mind.

_I am booooooooored._

Eddie gave a soft chuckle at the text. He definitely could think of something that would both make them not bored. He tried to kick the image from his mind.

_Lectures too long?_

Eddie kept his phone close, as to make sure that he wouldn’t miss any of the vibrations. He heard his phone go off again.

_UuuuuuggghhhhhHHHHHH. Save me._

Peter definitely knew how to bring a smile to Eddie’s mouth.

_I’ll take that as a yes. Haven’t gotten any new events to write about here._

It didn’t take long for Peter to respond to that.

_Write about ~*~*~*~me~*~*~*~._

Eddie almost lost it at the little stars and squiggles. He was so hoping that those were meant to be glitter being thrown in the air. And not just asterisks and tildes.

_Okay. Okay. Tell me about yourself then._

Eddie moved and reloaded his inbox. Something back from Carol. Clicking it, he felt relieved to see that she liked the piece and was sending it over to Brad to get it edited. His work day was basically done. Leaning back in his chair he heard his phone go off several times.

_My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. I am nineteen years old and love science. I like reading crappy romance novels to pass the time. My favourite video game is Limbo. This professor is absolutely boring. Sometimes I question my sexuality because a nice butt goes by. Damn those floating butts. My favourite food is chicken cacciatore but hell if I know how to cook it. I’ve got three friends, one of which is an awesome dude that’s super cool and likes to wear nice clothes, another is super cool and likes to wear fun scarves, and I guess there’s you. Now looking at this line-up, I do not have that many friends._

Eddie gave a good chuckle at the texts. Peter was definitely something. Though he didn’t get much time to respond when the phone vibrated again in his hand.

_This concludes your interview with Peter Parker. And I gotta not text now. Moving to lab, so my hands will be busy._

The texting ended after that for the rest of the day. Eddie had never responded to the text, and neither of them texted each other after that. The day went by slowly. Too slowly for Eddie’s taste, only getting a few visits from Brad and a couple e-mails from Carol. Other than that, it was boring beyond belief.

The ride back to the apartment was nice though. Parking in his normal spot, he fixed his tie and got into the elevator. When the door had opened up on the main floor, Peter stepped in with a grin on his face and a back on his shoulder.

“Write anything about your interview today?”

Edie paused for a moment, trying to remember what interview had happened. And then the texts came back into his head.

“Not yet, no. It seems I didn’t get enough information from the first one, so I may have to conduct another.”

“Another?”

Eddie pulled a small notebook and pen from his back pocket and flipped it open to an empty page.

“Alright Mr. Parker. Now in your previous statement you had mentioned something about chicken cacciatore. Have you ever been to Italy?”

“Uhm… no? I just like one pot meals. They’re simple and easy and I still don’t know how to cook them.”

Peter was trying to stifle back a laugh.

“And your sexuality? Ever been there?”

Peter gave a guffaw as his face turned pink, trying to cover his embarrassment.

“Wh-hahaha-haaat?”

Eddie made a quick scribble on his notepad, making it look like he was writing down that answer. He wasn’t really writing anything.

“So no comment on that one. What about your friends? Having any sort of relationship with them?”

“Wh-what? Oh—uuhhh. Well. I know Carly and I shared a crush at one point. Harry and I have known each other since we were kids. And well… the third one?”

Eddie looked up from his little notebook, spotting the teen being bashful and trying to hide his blush. An image from his morning dream came rushing back and he found himself getting red as well. Eddie suddenly realized they might have to get personal on an elevator, and Peter did not look like he was ready for that moment.

“So what I have so far Mr. Parker,” Eddie beat Peter to talking, saving them both from a conversation that they both weren’t ready for. “You’re a giant nerd and you hallucinate flying butts and are not Italian.”

“Sums it up!”

Peter was instantly back to his normal self again, giving a large grin and pulling his backpack closer.

“I’ll be writing the report soon, Mr. Parker. Maybe it’ll make the front page. Call me if there’s a change in your stories.”

Pulling out a little business card, Eddie handed it to Peter. It read his name, his job at the daily globe, his e-mail, work phone number and skype.

“Doesn’t Skype kinda suck for video chatting though?”

Well, Peter wasn’t wrong on that. But Eddie found loopholes to make sure the audio was good. He only needed to ask questions, not so much as memorize their faces.

“I’ll see you around Pete.”

Stepping out into the hallway, Eddie expected to hear the sound of the elevator door close, but instead heard a shuffle and Peter calling him to wait. Turning around, he saw the teen holding the door open and leaning against it. There was a sentence in his mouth, Eddie could tell. He’d seen the look before.

“I… really enjoy your company, Eddie. And I wanted to thank you for… for being such a good person to me. It’s not exactly every day that I come across someone like you and not get beat up.”

“Someone like me?”

“Er… “jock-like”, is the best way I can put it. But yeah. I should go before I embarrass myself any further.”

“Night. Oh, and Pete? You’re a good kid.”

“Hey!”

“Good night Peter.”

The two of them gave a laugh as Eddie turned his back finally and headed into his complex, watching at the doors closed from afar. Unlocking the door, he stepped in and took in the scent of leftover cooking from the night before.

Firing up his stove, he made himself an easier dinner and sat himself down on the couch. He made a mental note of how Peter looked when he was leaning against the door to the elevator. It was almost like he was stopping himself from doing something.

He pushed the thought aside, only to remember the words ‘chicken cacciatore’. Something he hadn’t made before. He was more likely to cook French style than any other style. Well, he did make a few good creole dishes, but those were recipes. Most of them were, he just started to memorize them.

Friday. Friday he could cook for Peter again. Maybe make a thing. Every Friday they would have dinner together. Every Friday they would grow closer. He wanted to grow closer to Pete. Not because of a dirty dream he had, but because he actually enjoyed the kid’s humor. Because he actually enjoyed being around him.

Putting his plate in the sink, he stripped back down to his pajamas and crawled onto his bed. Hopefully he wouldn’t have the same dream. He wouldn’t know what he would do if another pants less Peter came into his room.


	9. Wed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I would write 'I have no excuses' here. But today, I kinda of do. Been having a rough time since February. And I wanted to apologize. I lost a lot of motivation, as well as my laptop (though to be fair, I didn't lose it, it got stolen), so I've been working to get everything back on track. Thankfully, today was the day of motivation. And I was able to write this out. Not as long as the previous chapters, but I promise I'll be getting back into writing these again. Back into the swing of things.

With the sound of his alarm going off, Eddie reached out and slammed his palm onto the small snooze button. There was a moment where Eddie just laid there, unmoving. His eyes fluttered to make out the blinking red time. Fuzzy, hazy, he barely could see it. He gave a groan as he slipped himself out of bed, only to slide down until he was sitting on the floor with his blanket still tangled with his legs.

His alarm went off again, as if the first snooze button wasn’t enough. Really not wanting to deal with the issue of it going off a third time, Eddie unplugged it from his wall. If it went off again, it was going out the window.

Struggling to his feet, he got himself ready for his morning run to the gym. Pants on, sweatshirt on, bag over his shoulder and down the stairs he went. His normal upbeat routine he did turned sluggish this morning as he walked back to the apartment building. When he got back up to his complex, he showered the morning away and leaned his head against the cold laminate wall.

The image of Peter leaning against the elevator door the previous night tugged at every heart string. Left a little whisper of possibilities of being able to say something to him. The way his mouth would hang on every other syllable. He remembered exactly how his name looked on Peter’s mouth. It had happened on the elevator quickly, almost too fast for him to remember. And now all he could think about was the shape of the youth’s mouth when he said ‘Eddie’.

He pushed himself off of the wall and turned the water off, it was starting to get colder. Stepping out, he dried himself off and tried to bury his face into the towel. He gave a low groan into it. What was he getting himself into? One coincidence it took; it took one coincidence for him to stumble across Peter Parker in the elevator and now he was fantasizing blowjobs and words on his lip.

He tried to shake the notion.

Putting his clean-cut suit onto his body, he downed his coffee, put the mug into the sink and moved his way to the elevator. When it opened, he was surprised to see no Peter. Did he sleep past his alarm again? Or was he going in a little early?

He shook his head and stepped in. Then, from the stairwell he could hear a loud, yet muffled ‘EDDIE WAIT’ being shouted. Then from around the corner came a backpack toting, disheveled Peter Parker bounding down the hall to get to the elevator. Keeping the door open, he waited until the out-of breath youth slowed down to walk into the elevator.

“ _Running_ a little late?”

Instantly, the tired Peter was on the floor of the elevator and glaring up at the blonde.

“I will literally…punch you… in the… _face_ … for that… whew.”

He was panted between his breaths, Eddie giving a laugh as he pressed the button for the parking level.

“Ah, that’s too bad. How will I ever _face_ my boss about the situation?”

Peter gave a loud groan as he finally started to catch his breath. The blonde only returned with a laugh. As Peter got back onto his feet, he used the large male as a balance point only to lean his face against the others arm. Giving a mumble, he closed his eyes.

“What was that Pete?”

“I _said_ , I’m tired.”

“Why were you running?”

Peter shifted off of the blonde, Eddie instantly missing the warmth that he brought.

“My alarm didn’t go off. Got a text from MJ about reminding me to bring in the report for English.”

MJ? That was a new name Peter hadn’t mentioned before. Clearly they were someone from class. Eddie didn’t want to look too much into it.

“And you timed it, in such away so that you could make the elevator on my floor?”

Peter gave a lopsided goofy grin to the blonde. That answered that. Well, at least he was persistent.

There was a pause. One that hadn’t come across the elevator since the first time the met. It staid heavy, resting on Eddie’s shoulders. Should he say something? Was he supposed to say something? Was this the difference between extrovert and introvert? Because Peter seemed to be quite… oh no didn’t. He didn’t look pleased. There was a strained expression on his face. Was this about MJ?

“Eddie?”

Peter’s eyes caught Eddie’s, an undefined emotion crossing them. Eddie couldn’t tell what Peter was thinking. Not that he normally could, but he could usually piece things together. He watched Peter’s mouth open, then close. Another sentence hidden behind those lips, too afraid to come out.

_Ding ding_.

They were both interrupted by the sound of the elevator reaching its destination. The two of them stepped out, the heavy silence following them. It followed them to the car, into the car, out the parking lot and to ESU’s front steps.

Peter’s hand hovered over the car door handle. He hesitated. There was a breath before he turned to the blonde, that same look in his eyes.

“I… want to talk to you about something. Late today, I mean.”

Eddie’s heart started racing.

“Yeah, sure. Anything you want Pete.”

Finally, a smile hit Peter’s lips as those big, brown doe eyes sparkled a little. Nodding, he gave Eddie his thanks, again, for driving and left the car, making his way to the building.

Watching him leave, Eddie felt his heart race more. …something? The ideas started racing in his head. Could it be about them? Maybe he wanted to do something nice this weekend? Eddie was already planning on making the chicken cacciatore for him on Friday.

The ‘what if’s’ began inside his head as he went to work, trying to think of what Peter was going to say. And, inevitably, how Eddie would react. Would it be something romantic? What was he going to say?

What if it was something about one his Peter’s friends? Maybe his past?

The questions burned in his mind, as if he would get an answer in there. And he waited impatiently for the end of the day to roll around. To leave work and to head back to the apartments so that Peter and him could talk again.

Because for moment, Eddie thought it would be something romantic, the way the silence had hovered between them. He thought Peter was trying to work something out in his head, trying to form the sentence that rested behind his lips. Maybe it was Eddie who needed to take the first step? He wasn’t sure.

When the end of the day finally rolled around, Eddie was all too excited to get up, grab his jacket and bag, and head out the door. Driving back, his mind was filled with the possibilities. Getting into the elevator, he fixed his hair, fixed his jacket, and stood up a little taller.

When the elevator door opened, Eddie opened his mouth to say something when Peter walked in. What he wasn’t expecting was an older woman walking in. Perhaps in her late 50’s at most, and holding two containers filled with what looked like food.

As the two of them walked in, the woman was talking about something with frozen dinners and too much junk food.

“I know Aunt May. I know. But that doesn’t mean you had to go and cook me up two whole things of food.”

“Since you left the house I’ve been lonely and cooking for you helps with that.”

Peter looked up at Eddie at last and gave a wave. He mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’ to the blonde and Eddie shook his head, forgiving the youth.

“Oh, hello. I’m sorry. Are you Peter’s friend? Eddie, right? My name is May Parker. Peter’s told me a lot about you.”

Peter tried to interrupt his Aunt from immediately introducing herself, but he was cut off by being handed the two containers of food. May stood in front of him and held her hand out. Eddie, well-mannered and smiling, took the hand and shook it a couple times.

“It’s nice to meet you as well Mrs. Parker. I hope the things Pete has told you are all good.”

“Like I’d say anything awful about you Eddie.”

The three of them gave a small laugh as Peter struggled with keeping his backpack up and the food. Instantly Eddie took the food from his hands as Peter fixed himself.

“The food looks delicious Mrs. Parker. You cook often?”

May gave a scoff-laugh, throwing her head back.

“I cooked every meal in that house for every day. Some days I’d have to cook more than necessary because this one would always go for more.”

Eddie gave a laugh as Peter’s face heated up from the sudden child hood moments, finally fixing his backpack and grabbing the containers to hold onto them once more.

“Yeah, but I don’t do that now. Now I just eat cereal and whatever there is.”

“Which is still junk food!”

May seemed to be very persistent that Peter ate normal food.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Parker. I’ve been helping to feed Peter home cooked meals as well so he’s not on college kid diet his whole time.”

“At least someone has some sense!”

_Ding ding_.

“Well it was lovely meeting you, Mrs. Parker. I hope to have a longer time with you, get to know you a bit more.”

Eddie gave a grin as he stepped out. Before he fully made it out of the elevator, he heard Peter clear his throat.

“You won’t see me tomorrow. I’ll be needing to go in earlier than normal. We’re doing a trip to Connecticut, and we need to leave before the crack of dawn. And we won’t be back until late. See you Friday?”

Eddie turned on his heel and smiled at the youth, whose big brown doe eyes were staring back.

“Sure thing, Pete. See you Friday.”

As the elevator doors closed, Eddie turned back around and heard May speak up a little, talking to Peter. Something about Eddie being handsome. A faint tint of red hit his cheeks as he made his way to his complex door. Opening it up, he kicked his shoes off, slid his tie off, everything off except his pants and tee shirt, which was now untucked as he sat down onto his futon.

Well, there went his whole day of mentally preparing for something to happen.

And well, something did. May was a lovely woman, very sweet, very caring.

But, it wasn’t the thing he’d been expecting, and now he was going to have to wait for Friday to stroll around for something to happen.

_Bzzt. Bzzt_.

A text?

Checking his phone, he unlocked it to see who it was from. Eddie’s heart stopped. His hands shook a little. His breath got caught in his throat. He stood up, he sat back down. He got up, put the phone down and walked to the kitchen. He came back, checked to see if it was still there.

He went into the bathroom, splashed his face with cold water, dried off and went to his bed. He laid down, got back up. Went back to the phone.

He didn’t need to read the message. Just the name.

_Cletus._


	10. Wed. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. One week? Er... yeah, one week since my last update? I'm getting back into the hang of things, hell yeah. There is some cannon here, even though it's a little deviated? (prettysureEddiedidkilloneoftheSin-Eater'ssomeonecorrectmeifI'mwronghere)  
> This one isn't... that long. And it's mainly because I did split Wednesday when I should have combined them, but.... EEEHHHHH, eehehhh, now it's an even chapter 10.  
> Enjoy some Kasady.

_Hello, old friend. Meet me at our usual spot, why don’t you?_

Eddie’s mind never left the text when he changed from his suit to some darker clothes. It didn’t leave when he slipped on his running sneakers and shoved his pride down his throat. It didn’t leave when he walked to a small alleyway off of 7th, by an old parking garage. And it never left when he saw the fiery red hair peeking out of the shadows.

“I’m surprised Brock. Didn’t expect you to show up.”

Eddie hated the sound of the man’s voice. Blood against a metal knife.

“How’d you get this number?”

Eddie needed answers. He knew he was going to get something vague, but he had to try.

“Some old friends. You remember? Donna. Leslie. They miss you terribly.”

Eddie’s eyes narrowed at the names. Yeah, he remembered them alright. He sure as hell didn’t want to though. And it seemed a little bizarre to him that Cletus _was_ giving him a straight answer.

“Tell them to fuck off of my life. I left you and them so I wouldn’t get thrown in jail again. Now what do you want, Kasady?”

Cletus stepped out from the shadows, that dark grin across his face again. It made Eddie’s blood run cold and jaw tighten. Fear.

“I need your help, friend.”

“I’m not your friend. And I’m not helping you.”

As Eddie turned to leave, and hopefully forget this night with a hard bourbon, a hand came out and grabbed his wrist, keeping him planted.

“You don’t want to hear what my proposal is?”

Eddie turned, brows furrowed at the monster holding onto him as he shifted and pulled Cletus closer. Lifting a leg, he collided his heel into the others stomach and kicked him away freeing his wrist in the process. The red head fell backwards quite a bit and landed with an ‘oof’. He looked up with fire in his eyes.

He gave a laugh. Long, breathy, wild. He threw his head back as his chest reverberated from the loud cackle. When his face returned to lock eyes with Eddie that wicked grin was still there.

“There’s the tough guy I know! Come on, hit me again. Let’s see you kill another man!”

Eddie was going to puke.

“I’m not being a part of your sick little game again. I did my time, and I’m never going behind bars again. I’m not going to watch my life fall apart a second time.”

Kasady’s expression changed. The wicked grin left his face. His eyes widened widely, shock depicted. Then anger. Then the wicked grin returned, only to fade once more.

“You’ve found someone.”

The three words struck Eddie. He knew how Kasady worked. He knew bad things would happen. He knew who he was going to go after now.

Kasady’s grin stayed off of his face, contorting into that of watching a kitten play around. Both their faces said it all. Kasady knew that Eddie had someone. And Eddie knew that drastic measures were going to be needed.

“Do you love them?”

Eddie’s face went stoic, jaw clenched shut as he stared down at the still fallen foe.

“No.”

The grin returned.

“Good. I need you to take care of someone for me.”

“Goodbye, Cletus. Don’t contact me again.”

Eddie turned again, telling himself to not turn around the next time he spoke. He wasn’t killing anymore men, he wasn’t putting himself behind bars. He wasn’t going to do anything that would land him in court with all evidence pointed at him. As he left to get back to his apartment, all he could imagine was that toothy red head’s grin.

When he was a couple blocks away, he pulled out his cellphone, dialing for Peter and waiting for the other to pick up. When the first call went to voice mail, he tried again. And again. And a nother. Finally Peter picked up.

“…Eddie?”

He sounded tired. What time was it now? Peter must have just fallen asleep.

“Pete, I need you to get to my place immediately.”

“Eddie wha’s this… all’bout? Why do you sound so upset?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay, rude. Jeez mister journalist—didn’t know you wanted another interview so soon.”

Eddie’s heart fluttered at the comment. Somehow… somehow that made it better.

“I’ll meet you there Pete.”

When he hung up, he picked up his pace, running back to the building and up the stairs to his place. As he rounded the corner on his floor, he spotted a hoodie-clad Peter leaning against the wall. He looked tired. Eddie didn’t blame him. He wasted no time in opening his door and pulling the youth inside. Closing the door behind them, he locked it as a half-asleep Peter stumbled in.

“Eddie, what the hell?”

Eddie turned around, throwing his keys onto the table as he made his way to the youth and grabbed both sides of his head, cupping his cranium with his thumbs in front of his ears.

“Eddie?”

The hood that covered Peter’s face fell. Those big brown doe eyes looking up at scared blue ones. They were tired, confused, his lips parted ever so slightly.

“Eddie, you’re concerning me. What is all this about?”

How did he respond? He let go of the youth and stepped away, moving to the wall and faced towards it, leaning against it. Lie? No, Peter would be able to see right through it. Keep him in the dark? No, that’s a bad idea. Keeping him in the dark would only endanger him more.

“Eddie talk to me, please.”

The ‘please’ tugged on his heart as he turned back around and cradled Peter’s head again. The youth’s hands came up and gently held onto his wrists, finger pads just barely ghosting over the golden skin and black shirt.

“I…”

Eddie couldn’t find the words.

“I did some bad stuff Pete. Stuff that I’m not exactly proud of that I never wanted to tell you. But something’s happened—and—“

Eddie moved them closer, slowly, his eyes closing as their foreheads pressed together. Eddie sighed as he gently nuzzles the other.

“I knew some bad people. I thought they were gone from my life, but they’re coming back, and they know who you are and know how to hurt you. I… don’t want you getting hurt. I panicked. And now that you’re here, I really don’t want you leaving my side.”

“…even for sleeping?”

The two of them both gave a soft chuckle as Peter returned the affectionate nuzzle. Eddie’s heart picked up speed. He ran his thumb against the youth’s skin, holding his breath.

_Do you love them?_

He had lied. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if something happened to Peter because of him.

“…Eddie?”

Eddie pulled his head back, looking at Peter’s tired smile.

“Can I _please_ sleep now?”

“…you’re not angry with me?”

“Uhm… no? You’re not who you used to be, because with the way you make it sound, I don’t think I would be this close to your past self.”

“…right. Thanks Pete.”

Smiling, Eddie let go of Peter and led him to the large bed, letting him get comfortable before he climbed in after him. Impulsively, Eddie reached over and pulled Peter in close, spooning along him and burying his face into the soft brown locks.

“S’is part of my protection?”

“Mmm.”

“…cool.”

Eddie smiled into him, pulling him closer and keeping him there. He held him for protecting, he tried to remind himself. But every breath Peter took to drift back to sleep, was another moment Eddie felt himself flutter.

“…Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

Peter didn’t respond after that. He had already fallen back asleep. Eddie rested his head against his own pillow and watched the youth breathe, rising and falling. Borderline creepy, he knew that. But it was going to take him a while to fall asleep.

He bit the inside of his lip as he closed his eyes.

“…love you, Pete.”

There was a small breath.

“…you… too…”


	11. Thurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst when it comes to updating. *claps hands* Am the worst. *clap clap*  
> I apologize with time and everything catching up to me. I finally sat down this morning and said 'I'M GOING TO UPDATE, AND IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT.' And then I wrote this of a chapter.  
> Treat at the end.

Eddie’s alarm was the first thing that woke them both suddenly. He was up first, shifting to lean over the confused and slowly waking Peter. Reaching across him, he turned the alarm off. He wasn’t going to be going out this morning for his routine. Not since the issue with the previous night that still hung on him with a sour taste in his mouth.

“It’s not 6:45...”

“No. That’s my alarm.”

“What am I doing in your bed…?”

Eddie paused for a moment. Peter probably didn’t remember much from the night before. After all, he was practically sleeping while standing for the most of it.

“I had you come over. I was afraid of you getting hurt.”

“Eddie, my windows are locked and so is my door, how would I have gotten hurt?”

Eddie paused for a moment. Kasady had his ways of getting in and out without being noticed. And perhaps Eddie wasn’t ready to tell Peter the whole truth. He knew it was going to come out soon; better to tell him everything than keep him in the dark.

But seeing Peter’s tired eyes and sleepy body language, Eddie would wait until the youth was either more awake, actually awake, or when he wasn’t being distracted by those big brown doe eyes of his.

“You’re weird.”

Peter finally broke the silence before he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his alarm, placing it on bedside table.

“…coffee?”

Eddie peeked over the curled up body, seeing brown eyes open up some.

“Mmhmm.”

Smiling, Eddie brushed some of Peter’s hair out of his face and moved to get off the bed. Standing, he stretched out his back and let it pop before heading into the kitchen.

As he poured out the remnants of the last batch he made, he kept peeking around the corner into the open door of his room, constantly checking to make sure Peter was still there. If Kasady knew any better, which sometimes he did, then he would know when they spoke before, that Eddie was lying.

When there came a shift from the bed in the other room, Eddie gave another quick check to see Peter shifting around in the bed and slowly getting up. Eddie had to admit he felt bed for suddenly waking Peter up before six in the morning because he forgot about his own alarm.

Putting the grounds into the filter, Eddie watched Peter as he came into the kitchen, dragging his feet along the floor.

“Make an extra cup please?”

Eddie gave a soft laugh as he put some extra grounds in. When the youth got up to him, he leaned against the bulky arms, giving a soft sigh. Eddie swore if he stayed there too long, he would fall back asleep. Wiggling his arm a bit, Peter stood back up straight.

“You gonna make it?”

“Mmmyeah.”

Reaching over he gently ruffled the brown tuft of hair. Putting water in after and then turning the pot on, Eddie turned to the sleepy Peter. He gave a sigh.

“Coffee first, I’ll tell you everything.”

“…yaaaayy.”

It wasn’t until Peter was done with the first cup of coffee that he finally started to perk up from the warm drink and being awake for a bit longer. It was when he was halfway done his second cup that he shifted from couch to floor to sit across from Eddie, legs crossed and more attentive now.

“Giving you a heads up Eddie. I don’t care about who you were in the past. So unless you’re planning on killing me, then I’m not going to worry much.”

Eddie let out a slow sigh as he placed his coffee mug down on the table behind Peter.

“I used to be a part of something. I don’t know. It was after an issue in my journalism that threw me out of a job, out of a wife and basically out of home. Met up with some bad people where we, or at least I, tried to do good in bad ways. Basically shit hit the storm and the next thing we knew one of our members was going on killing rampages.”

“That’s… these are the people you mentioned before right?”

“Well, one person. Cletus Kasady.”

“Is that why you brought me into your bed?”

“No? Yes? Ugh.”

“Try again. Start from a different point. If I’m late for class, whatever.”

“We were a somewhat gang, though I was separated from the rest of them after a while. We all had code-names—“

“Code-names?”

“Pete—“

“Oh my god, Eddie. Code-names?”

“Peter that’s aside the point!”

“Right, right, sorry. Continue.”

“I had me—“

“What was yours?”

“…Venom. Kasady was Carnage. The others all had names too. Phage, Scream, Agony, Riot, and Lasher. Bad things were done, I tried to stop it. I tried to do good but did it in the wrong way. Phage, Lasher and Riot… Scream killed them. She almost killed Agony too, but Agony stopped her. Scream was arrested, put into jail, then into a mental institute when Agony would visit her everyday. The last I heard of those two were that when Scream came out of the mental institute she and Agony moved in together.”

“Did you ever…?”

“Kill someone. Yeah. One man. It was when we first started. I thought I was doing good. The next thing I know, Scream is trying to kill us off, I’m trying to do better, Kasady is killing other people, and all I said was ‘I’m out’, and I moved here.”

“How did Kasady find you?”

“I had contacted Agony to see how Scream was doing. It was through a new e-mail using a public computer five towns out. I didn’t think she’d be able to track me when Kasady came calling. That, or at least he was lying to me and he’s just been stalking me.”

“You still care about them?”

“Agony and Scream at least. I won’t forgive Scream for what she did, but she’s been getting better about everything and Agony has been there for her. But I left them, and I told myself I never wanted to hear from them again. So I went back on my own word because I thought maybe they had gotten better too.”

“Like you have?”

“I did my time and I learned from it. I told myself never again, and I was able to find a journalism job here, and a new place that I like, found you too.”

“Aww, you like nerdy college boys.”

“Yup.”

“But that still leaves one thing: Why is Kasady coming back, and why am I involved with it?”

“He wants me to restart up the gang. With just him, maybe Scream and Agony- but I’m sure. He says he needs my help. No doubt in wanting to kill someone again. And you’re involved… well… because I think he knows about you. He knows you’re in my life now, and he knows that if he can do something to you, or use you as a bribe, I’d start breaking.”

“…you care that much about me? Eddie, I thought….”

“I do care about you Pete. Why else would I have you come rushing down to my apartment in the middle of the night?”

“A booty call?”

“Peter.. wh-… what are you—“

“I’m kidding.”

Eddie placed his face on his hands for a moment, rubbing his temples and down his cheeks.

“You are impossible sometimes.”

“Thought that’s why you cared about me.”

Peter gave a snorting laugh as Eddie reached over and pushed the youth’s face away. Peter returned by swatting at the arm that attacked his face.

“I hope after hearing this your… opinion on me hasn’t changed.”

“Not really. I mean, yeah you killed someone, but you said you did your time, you said you learned from it. You faced your demons from the past and are staying away from them so they don’t rise up again. I still stand by that the man I know now is the man I love having around. So, this you? This one sitting in front of me with his burnt coffee and early alarm clocks? This is the guy I wanna be with. This is the guy I trust.”

Eddie gave out a long sigh of relief as Peter explained. It was, amazingly refreshing to hear that.

“So do I still go to class and you to work? Or is this a thing where you’re gonna tie me to your bed and make sure I don’t go anywhere?”

“Considering you know about what’s going on, I feel safer about letting you roam free. Just… check in with me every once in a while, will you? I don’t want to suddenly get in the elevator and not see a Peter.”

“Don’t you worry about me, this kid knows parkour.”

“Do you?”

“Sorta. But I can run fast.”

“Good.”

The two finished their cups of coffee and easy breakfast before Eddie got himself dressed and cleaned for the day. He led Peter back up to his complex and waited from him to come back out before they could make their way down to Eddie’s car and go to their own working areas.

While Eddie was in his office, he worried the whole day, texting Peter occasionally and getting simple responses back. It was easy to tell how Peter texted, which calmed him down some. He did get a text that said Peter was going to walk himself back to the apartment because he needed to pick something up on the way back from campus. That made Eddie a bit nervous. He did leave work the same time though, and when the elevator doors opened on the main lobby floor, it was just Peter walking in with a bag full of goodies.

“Spot anything weird while you were out?”

“Just that the price of pencils and pens have gone up because of reasons unknown to me.”

“No creepy gingers looking at you from afar?”

“I mean, my professor is kinda creepy, but I don’t think she’s the one you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, haha. I kept thinking at some point I was going to text you and you weren’t going to respond.”

“I’m the texting master.”

“Yeah-huh.”

There came a laugh from the two of them as the elevator hit Eddie’s floor. The door opened and they both paused.

“Do you want to spend another night with me Pete, or will you be good?”

“I… think I’ll be fine. I was going to video-chat with Carly from one of my classes so we can work on our project. So if anything happens, we have a witness.”

“Alright, good. Text, call, run to my complex if something goes wrong, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Once Eddie stepped out, the door starting closing behind him. There came a thud, the sound of the door opening again and Peter rushing back up to him.

Turning around, Eddie was greeted with a hand grabbing his collar and pulling him down some. There wasn’t much time between that and Peter’s lips pressing against his own for him to react.

The kiss was small, chaste, and a little haphazard.

Eddie’s eyes stayed open as he watched Peter open his own and take a step back, letting go of the pressed collar.

“That… was stupid. That was a bad idea. I’m sorry—“

Peter stepped back and rushed back to the elevator.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m… just gonna go—“

Peter was rapidly pressing a button, no doubt the one to close the door.

“—just gonna go hide forever in my room. Yeah. Okay!”

The doors finally started closing with Peter muttering things until they had about 2 inches. Then his hand was in between them again, opening the doors once more.

“Pete…?”

“Yeah… uhm—forget… forget that happened? I just—impulse—and everything you’ve done. I just—uuhh…”

Eddie dropped his laptop case on the floor and walked up to the elevator, putting his hand on the door again as it tried to close, keeping it open. Looking down at the flustered brunette become ever more flustered, Eddie placed his hand gently on the side of Peter’s face and ran his thumb over his cheek bone.

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend another night?”

Peter shook his head, then nodded, then shook it again.

“Let me sleep on these conflicting feelings and maybe I’ll kiss you again tomorrow? I mean, unless you don’t want me to kiss you again tomorrow. Because I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want and kissing is only a little part of a relationship, i-it more relies on trust and—“

Eddie gently lifted Peter’s face to have them kiss again, a little warmer this time and a much less haphazard.

“You sleep on that then.”

Eddie gave a warm smile after the kiss and brushed some of the brunette hair out of his face.

“Because I know I trust you. And I know I feel some affection growing towards you. Take as little or as much time before you come back to this Pete.”

Peter nodded as Eddie stepped back. He kept nodding until finally the doors closed and the elevator whirred back to life. Eddie gave a deep breath as he suddenly grabbed his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Moving back to his laptop case he picked it up and moved over to his door, unlocking it and moving inside. Stripping himself of work clothes and into just his sweatpants, he landed himself onto his bed, looking up to the ceiling.

_“So, this you? This one sitting in front of me with his burnt coffee and early alarm clocks? This is the guy I wanna be with. This is the guy I trust.”_

He smiled at the conversation from earlier in the day, little sparks going off in his chest. Then his brow furrowed some.

“My coffee doesn’t taste burnt.”


	12. Thurs. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again.... another.... six months passes. And another chapter is put up. I actually started this one before finals of my last session hit me. And then finals hit. And then I was able to finish it. Hooray.  
> Have more kissing.  
> Have more Aunt May.

_You’re a fucking liar._

 

The text was the only text that Eddie got when he got back into his complex after the first couple of kisses with Peter. It was from Kasady again. He saw. He saw everything. But how? Where was he that he could see or hear everything? Was he in the hall? One of the rooms?

“Peter!”

Quickly throwing on a t-shirt, he grabbed his phone and keys and opened the door. He felt his breath catch in his throat when red came into vision. Then a strong hook to the jaw causing him to stagger backwards.

“You know, I knew you were lying to me from the beginning.”

Eddie looked up only to get another punch to the face, staggering back more.

“But, oh boy Eddie, what would _Anne_ think?”

When Eddie finally got back up on his feet, he grabbed the next punch coming from Kasady and gripped onto the fist tightly pushing back. Kasady’s face turned wicked and wild as it had always turned to before, eyebrows high, lips in some twisted smile, cheeks gone red with blood flow.

“You gonna kill me Brock? Are you finally gonna do it?”

Eddie pushed Kasady out and into the hall, face scrunched in anger as he followed him out shutting the door behind him. The redhead fell to the floor, staying there to look up at Eddie with that wild face.

“What happened to that Eddie I saw with that little spider? Doing better with your life? Not going to kill? Did your time?”

Eddie winced at the nickname he gave for Peter. Just to shut Kasady up he launched a foot across the man’s face, watching him fall to the ground and hold his cheek.

“What did you do Kasady?”

Eddie’s voice was starting to shake, afraid of the answer that might come out _knowing_ very well what Kasady is capable of. He only got a grin. Eddie felt his heart drop into his stomach and face go pale. Getting cold feet he quickly ran to the stair well and up to Peter’s floor.

Screw taking care of Kasady.

Reaching the door, he knocked a few times quickly on it. It didn’t take long for the door to open and Peter’s bright and youthful face showing up. Eddie felt every muscle in his body relax and then instantly return to stressed.

“I… thought I was given time to think…?”

“Yes you are, I’m not trying to rush you, but Kasady’s here and we need to get out now.”

The door opened fully as Peter pulled Eddie inside and closed and locked his door behind him.

“I know, I saw him. I thought I texted you?”

Eddie pulled his phone out and checked, spotting the unread message.

_Pretty sure I just saw red hair looking into my window from the fire escape. Is this what I’m supposed to text you about?_

“Yeah, you got it. He came and visited me and nailed a few hits. I honestly couldn’t tell you if he’s still down there or if he’s on the move again.”

“You didn’t… Eddie, aren’t you supposed to ziptie him to something? Knock him out?”

“This is Kasady we’re talking about, he could escape a Houdini trap if he wanted to.”

There came a few knocks on the door. The two of them paused as Eddie felt his stomach lurch and his heart jump to his throat. He could feel Peter’s hand grip at his wrist.

A few more knocks.

A wiggle of the door knob.

“You know Eddie, I wasn’t expecting you to come up here so quickly.”

Kasady.

Eddie started to tap at Peter’s shoulder, the both of them heading to the fire escape. Climbing through the window, the two started to head down. Getting to the ground, they made their way to the garage and before they reached Eddie’s car, Peter quickly pulled down the fire alarm.

“What’s that for?”

“Well, you said he’s after us, but that might not stop him from hurting other people right?”

“True.”

“And I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if Johanna at the front desk got hurt.”

“I’m sure her ghost wouldn’t either.”

“Eddie! This is not the time for joking!”

He was pleasantly surprised to see that there were no leaks and that there were no slashed tires. He quickly checked the breaks and the gas and everything else before starting the engine and heading out.

“So… why aren’t we going to the police?”

“Don’t know how much help that they’re going to be. Too much digging and it might sound like me, a previously convicted felon, is trying to take my anger out on him, a previously convicted felon who was my roommate in jail.”

“But I’m involved now. And I’m not a minor, so technically we should be able to do something about this, right?”

“True. But they could find a way to make it twist into me grooming you. Even though you’re twenty-one, I’m still almost five years older than you and that can be a red flag, even though we’ve never met before not long ago.”

“Ugh, that border line morality of it all.”

The two of them stayed in silence until Eddie got out of the city and down to a parking lot for some form of Amtrak train stop. Parking the car and turning it off, he leaned back and closed his eyes to let out a deep sigh. Everything was not how he wanted it to be. It started out so good moving here. Then this had to happen.

His phone buzzed. Kasady again.

_I know all your hiding spots Brock. I’ll see you in Syracuse._

“He thinks I’m headed to an old safehouse, good. But also bad, because now we can’t go there.”

“You have a safehouse?”

“Ehhhh… kinda. It was my father’s old shop that is still in my name. Use to use it as a front to hide my criminal past.”

“Wow, way to sound like a Jason Statham movie Eddie.”

“…I didn’t mean to drag you into this Pete.”

He felt a hand over his on the wheel, gently squeezing.

“I know.”

Opening his eyes, he turned to see Pete looking up at him with those big brown doe eyes. They sat there, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, relief and understanding washing of Eddie. _Everything will be fine_ , is what he could understand.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to kiss you again.”

Eddie nodded and leaned in, gently cupping Peter’s face with his free hand and closing the gap between them. Warm, welcoming, with sparks. The two rested for a moment, lips locked and starting to mold together before Peter pulled away.

Arms wrapped around Eddie’s neck as he was pulled in closer, the kiss returning. Warmer, deeper, and Peter dared to gently nip at Eddie’s upper lip. Reaching over Eddie grabbed at Peter’s wait, pulling him closer and soon enough he was on his lap.

The kiss turned into a mix of teeth and tongues darting across lips and each other with Eddie nibbling at Peter’s bottom lip. It felt wet, it sounded breathy, but with how Eddie’s hands gripped Peter’s waist to balance him on his waist and how Peter gripped Eddie’s shoulders to balance himself was something new and exciting for them.

Eddie’s mind dared to slip back into the dream he had some time ago and broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Peter’s. A small kiss. A soft kiss. A warm one. The two nuzzles their faces together for a moment.

“You didn’t have to Pete.”

“I wanted to.”

“You still have time to think about us.”

“I know. And I am. I just… wanted to know what that would be like.”

“Okay. Now you know. You want to… get back to your seat?”

“…uh… yeah. That’d be great actually.”

Carefully maneuvering the flexible Peter, he was back on his seat with slightly swollen lips and a flushed face.

“We shouldn’t go back to the apartments.”

“We could go to my aunt’s?”

“…would that be okay?”

“Yeah, she’s already stated she wants you over and stuff to get to know you more, and she loves having me over for a night sometimes. Helps to fill that emptiness the house can create when she’s alone.”

“Lead the way then.”

Making their way back, Peter gave the directions to the house, taking an empty parking spot across the street. When they walked up to the front door, Peter looked down at them both.

“Well, I’m still dressed from school, you definitely look like you came back from a nap.”

He rang the doorbell.

“Sorry I couldn’t put my jeans and turtleneck back on when I was more concerned about whether or not you were alive.”

“You thought I was dead?”

“With Kasady, yes. I thought maybe he’d killed you, captured you, thrown you out the windo-“

“Peter!”

And there was Aunt May, with her face glowing with cheer and her hair all up a slightly messy in a bun on her head. The three of them talked about how the fire alarm went off in the apartment building and because they weren’t sure when it would be safe to go back in, they decided to come visit May.

She welcomed them both in with hugs and cheek kisses and Eddie apologized for how he looked as usually he’d be wearing something much more professional, but because he was doing some cleaning in the kitchen when the alarm went off, he was in much more comfortable clothes.

May of course laughed it off and patted his shoulders. Eddie helped her finish up cooking dinner, pasta with some butter and basil sauce and they sat around conversing.

Eddie wouldn’t have lied and said that he felt completely at rest here, and he knew he’d never forgive himself if Kasady targeting May, but he as telling the truth when he started to relax some. There was something about eating together with Peter talking about some professor he had with a last name of Patissiere who tried to use science against the paranormal.

This was the first time Eddie heard about that, and he was laughing along to the story. And he wasn’t sure how long they talked after they finished eating. Eddie telling May about his move from California to New York (the jet lag was the first thing that messed him up and that he had to get used to), his job as a journalist and about his previous wife, as the subject did come up.

When they finally calmed down, Eddie helped May clean up, making sure that the pots and pans were spotless when they went into rack to dry. Of course when Peter asked about spending the night, May instantly mentioned Peter’s room and about how it had to be spotless if he wanted to have a friend over. And off he went upstairs to make sure his room was clear.

Eddie gave a warm laugh. May was a nice person.

“You been taking care of my nephew over there, right?”

“Yes ma’am. Won’t let anything or anyone harm him. He’s even come to my work before to make sure I was okay.”

“He’s a good kid. Been through a lot.”

“So have you and I.”

“Shame it had to happen to you two. You’re both so young.”

“So are you.”

“Oh Eddie, stop it. Don’t make a middle-aged woman get her hopes up.”

Eddie gave a quick and gentle hipcheck to May as she let out a laugh.

“I like you. You’re just as good as Gwen.”

“Oh… Uhm—we’re not really—“

“I know. I can read it on Peter’s face though. And yours. You two have a long life to look ahead of you. No need to rush into a relationship at the sign of anything. I did that with Ben. Boy oh boy, wasn’t sure if that was a mistake. But he sure knew how to make life exciting with his crazy scientist brother!”

The two laughed.

“I’ve been telling Peter to take his time. I never wanted to rush head first into anything. I’ve rushed head first into a lot of things and I ended up regretting it. I’m letting him have the reigns of this.”

“There you go. I’m so glad relationships nowadays are so open about this. Back in my time it was marry the first boy you kissed, and let me tell you Ben was not the first boy I kissed! But you, I always get so jealous. You’re allowed this time and control over who you want to date, when you want to date, how long you date before you even think of marriage. I should have been born during your days.”

“Careful May, might have to date you then.”

“Oh stop it you!”

She let out a laugh as she smack the towel onto Eddie’s arm. There came a few bounding steps from upstairs as Peter made his way down. As they finished cleaning up, May was sure to get a few extra blankets for Eddie. As they said goodnight, Eddie and Peter managed to fit themselves onto the small twinsized bed, Eddie spooning Peter.

The two laid in silence, Eddie’s chest pressed against Peter’s back and their ankles tangled. It didn’t take long for Peter to fall half-asleep in Eddie’s arms. But Eddie was up, staring at the window for any sign of movement, or any sign of red. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that.

But when Peter moved around in his sleep to cuddle into Eddie’s chest, his focus was broken.

He looked down at dark brown hair (even darker without any lights on), and found himself holding the other close and drifting off.


End file.
